


Canon

by listenbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenbird/pseuds/listenbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>互相穿越到对方童年的故事。以及卡农就是轮唱，在卡农中，最先出现的旋律是导句，以后模仿的是答句。有种既是循环，又不一样的感觉，所以会取这个名字，其实和音乐没什么关系……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first story

1  
  
       Jim从来没有想过去死。  
  
       虽然在他冲着悬崖踩着油门时这么个说法十分讽刺，可他真的从未如此感觉到自己是活着的。他胸中因对死亡的恐惧和对生存的喜悦而燃起了一股愤世嫉俗的绝望幸福。  
  
       他从来没有想过去死。  
  
       于是他终于猛地踩了刹车，车头狠狠转了180°，Jim没有绑上安全带的身体被甩了出去，磕碰在地面上，他大脑充血，拼命反抗把他拽向死亡的惯性。  
  
       停不下来。  
  
       肾上腺素使得这个思想在大脑里单纯地成为了一个事实，Jim甚至都还没来得及害怕，只知道不顾一切地用手指抠抓地面。他的脚离开了地面，紧接着是大半个身体，重心一转眼已经完全悬空，双手已不能阻止他将要坠落的事实。  
  
       Jim倒吸了一口气。  
  
       土块和砂砾从他头上落了下去，他惊魂未定地往下看，脚尖下就是万丈深渊。这时候后怕才迟钝地攀爬上了他的心脏。  
  
       右手被人紧紧抓住，Jim咽了口唾沫，慢慢仰起头，一只坚实的手握住他的手腕，“你的另一只手。”  
  
       那个人命令。  
  
       Jim举起另一只手，让他把自己给拉了上来。  
  
       在他重新回到地面的同时，那个人就开始快速而轻柔地检查，他的声音紧绷，带着Jim很久没有感受过的关心，“你是否感到不适？”  
  
       Jim一时没有反应过来。他疑惑地望着半跪在他面前的人，他不认识这个人，这仅仅是一个好心的路人么？在这种地方？  
  
       然后Jim越过他的肩膀，看到他俩身后还站着一个警察，“先生，你需要和我走一趟。”  
  
       路人先生站了起来，好像故意一般地整个挡在了Jim面前，“这个未成年人肩膀脱臼，3根手指骨折，全身多处软组织挫伤，在去警局前，我认为他更应该去一个医疗机构。”  
  
       警察冷冰冰的机械音再度响起，“他违反了多条法规，请问你是他的监护人吗？”  
  
       路人先生沉默了一秒，“否定的。”  
  
       Jim为监护人这三个字感到一阵麻木的心痛，血管里的血液跟满是冷汗的肌肤一样被风吹得冰凉。  
  
       自己对此难道还需要有什么期待么？他紧紧握住拳头，折断的指骨带来剧痛引起一股奇异的快感。  
  
       路人先生像是感应到什么，向他靠近了半步，甚至把手放在他的肩膀上。Jim一愣，几乎是茫然地抬头，那人正看向他。  
  
       那眼神真不像一个陌生人的，他看到担忧和安慰，还有点其他什么的，都聚集在巧克力色的眼睛里。  
  
       “那么，他应当先和我回警局。”警察丝毫不为所动地道，“在录完口供后，我们会提供给他适当的治疗。”  
  
       “服役编号 SC-842-0142-CEC。”路人报出一串号码，“我希望能使用他名义下的优先权来行使被医疗权利。”  
  
       警察头盔中的电脑搜索发出了声音，似乎在判断路人和这个服役编号的关系。隔了片刻后他才道，“抱歉，先生，你没有资格使用。”  
  
       “你的结论并无谬处。”路人一点头，“但是James.T.Kirk有此资格。”  
  
       Jim被真正地惊讶到了，他忍不住用略带嘶哑的声音开口问，“你认识我？”  
  
       警察看了一眼Jim，再次匹配了数据库里的资料，这次他妥协了，“那么，在治疗后，请到警局报道，另外，我将通知他的监护人。”  
  
       路人看着警察离开，这才低头，他的脸线条分明利落得有点不近人情，薄唇仿若习惯性地紧抿，而那个一刀切的刘海也和亲切扯不上一点关系，然而他的表情在看向Jim的时候显露出了不可思议的柔和，“从逻辑上来说，是的，我认识你，Jim。”  
  
       不知为何，Jim觉得这个人不是叫出这个名字，而是这个名字在他舌尖绽放。  
  
       或许是因为他的发音如此郑重其事，仿佛那不是一个名字而是一句独一无二的誓言，直直地落到了Jim的心里，这世界上有成千上万个叫Jim的人，但单单只有他喊的这个名字，可以毫无疑问地是James.T.Kirk，不会和任何人混淆。  
  
       Jim张了张口，半天，才只问出一句，“你是谁？”  
  
*  
  
       “你暗恋我妈？”Jim不死心地再问，之前这个自称Spock的人已经否定了他许多答案，于是他只有胡乱猜测。本来Jim以为这个人是自己父亲的朋友，或者母亲的同事（说实话Jim不觉得他像Winona会交的朋友），但Jim可从来不知道这么一号人存在。  
  
       特别是对方看起来还挺了解自己的。  
  
       “否定的。”Spock小心地查看他被包扎起来的双手，然后又向医生重新确定了一次所有的注意事项。Jim觉得他看上去和医生一样专业。  
  
       然后他向医生礼貌地致谢，领着Jim出了治疗室。Jim发现这个大人尽管有着远长于自己的腿，却很配合自己的步调，一直和他并排而行。  
  
       Jim在出医院大门的时候站住了，警觉地问，“我们去哪里？”  
  
       Spock看了过来，不知是为了表示重视还是为了观察Jim的表情，在他要说话的时候总是会看着Jim，“你的住所。Jim，如果你需要一个理由，我相信你可以认为我是你的朋友。”  
  
       “可是我……”Jim再一次在大脑中狠命地想了一遍，哪怕是网友呢？但Jim从不使用社交网络，而且就Spock和自己这年龄差也不像能交上朋友，“我不认识你。”  
  
       与其说是警惕的反问，这句话更接近于挫败的叙述。  
  
       他糟透了的生活里真的不存在一个像Spock这样的人，倒不是说他对Spock这个突然冒出来的家伙一下就能完全的信任了。只不过Jim现在也没有更好的选择，刚才Spock连医院在哪里都不知晓，他的行为一点也不像一个别有图谋的人。  
  
       Jim的视线落到他胸前的星际舰队徽章上，猜测他应该是穿着某种制服，这身打扮在这个镇上倒不是特别突兀，鉴于传说某个星舰会在这个小镇建造，他也不是地球人，那双尖耳朵和充满异域风格的长相给人以深刻的印象，“OK，这事儿先就你说了算。可是我不想回家。”  
  
       Spock挑眉的样子让Jim有点想发笑，“在你去警察履行义务之前，先行回到家是一个更好的选择。”  
  
       “该死的，你真想让我去警局？”Jim不想笑了，他皱眉，脸上露出敌意，“你到底想怎么样？”  
  
       “你还有一场听证会，我们需要解决这件事。”Spock不以为杵地回答，“而这件事会被顺利解决。”  
  
       “你又知道什么？”Jim烦躁地率先走下阶梯，下意识地就想把手揣进裤子口袋，结果被人一把拉住了胳膊。  
  
       “这样有很高几率会对你的手指做出二次伤害。”Spock在他看过来后就松开了手，只是视线还牢牢地固定在他身上。  
  
       Jim站在原地不动了，他盯着地面半天，“你说你认识我，那你也该知道我根本没一个靠谱的监护人。我妈估计在几光年外，然后因为另一个合法的监护人，我哥今天离家出走了。”  
  
       说到这里，他咬住了嘴唇，倔强地不肯再发出声音。他可不想再在任何一个人面前表露出他的软弱。  
  
       在开车找死的路上，他就这么决定好了。  
  
       Spock沉声道，“我肯定，你不会再在Frank的监护下。这是不被允许的。”  
  
       被他坚决的语气吓了一跳，Jim难看地笑了笑，“你也知道Frank？”  
  
       “我了解所有关于他如何对待你的事情。”Spock面无表情，“在98%的时候我会不合逻辑地渴望对他造成身体伤害。”  
  
       花了几秒钟理解这古怪说法的意思，然后Jim不知所措地抿了抿唇，眼眶不太争气地有些发热。  
  
       “但这会对我们需要达成的结果造成阻碍。”Spock缓缓道，“我会先行和你的母亲联系，在她了解事情的严重性后，我们可以再行讨论。备选方案是在你成年前另行寻找一个监护人，我有一个人选。”  
  
       “不！”Jim从感动中回过神来，“我不需要，只要你像你刚刚说的那样把Frank踢出我的生活就可以了。”  
  
       Spock眯起眼，“你的说法并不可取，没有监护人的未成年人会有89%的可能性发生意外。”  
  
       “我可以一个人生活。”Jim咬着牙，一字一顿地道。在一定程度上他明白Spock是对的，可之前的生活让他对这些大人再没有信心，而就这么被Spock否定了，他不想承认自己感到受伤。  
  
       Spock侧过头，不知他是看出了什么，抿了抿唇，那看起来像个叹息的代替品，“Jim，你是一个优秀的个体。未成年人的独自成长过程可以预料地会出现艰辛的部分，我相信你可以按照你所说的“一个人生活”，但你没有必要去承担那些。”  
  
       Jim撇开眼，他很想说，我已经承担许多了。  
  
       “你不需要再承担了。”可Spock就是知道他想说什么，“再也不需要了，我保证。”  
  
       我为什么要相信你？我他妈都还不认识你。  
  
       但是，Jim克制不住地对着这个算是陌生人的Spock极轻地点了点头。  
  
2  
  
       Jim可以暂时妥协Spock的说法。但他不想回家，因为Frank在家，而那个警察说过他会通知Frank。  
  
       不，Jim不是怕Frank，在他开走古董车的时候，那个傻逼对他而言就已经没什么可怕的了。  
  
       他现在没了那时候的愤怒，酝酿的时间全被Spock占了，所以他一时只想找个地方静静地待一会儿，而不是当着Spock去面对这一场不能避免的战争。  
  
       Jim想要跟在Spock后面，这多少会让他有点自欺欺人的安全感。他不想真的过于依赖第一次见面的人，特别是他神经过敏的现在，这太危险了。  
  
       从各种方面来说都是。  
  
       可Spock没给Jim这样的机会，他紧紧跟在Jim身边，尽管没有和Jim说话，甚至没有特意看过来，但那种集中于自己身上几乎引起皮肤发痒的注意力很难让Jim忽视。  
  
       它强势，可绝对没让Jim感到不舒服，很像……Jim困惑地分辨着，他不是有很多机会感受到类似的情绪，当Sam有那么几次为了他和Frank对吼的时候，Jim总是恐慌地糊涂，而心里又在紧张地开心。  
  
       那是一种强烈的保护欲。  
  
       Jim能从Spock身上感受到这个，而这让他感到十分困窘。他在两个小时之前才开车差一点冲下悬崖，而且下定决心过一种完全不一样的生活，让周围的人都见鬼去，这个外星男人就这么刚好地出现在自己面前。  
  
       Jim发现他刚冒头的叛逆好像就要因此偃旗息鼓了。  
  
       Spock拦下一辆出租车，侧身让Jim先上去，才坐在他身边，清楚地报出了Kirk家的地址。  
  
       “你……”脑子里满是疑问，Jim有点结巴，Spock伸手扶住他的背，以免在汽车启动时他磕碰到还包着药的肩膀。  
  
       Jim不自觉地缩了缩肩膀，全然是这个年纪天性中的生涩。他喃喃低语，“你真的不认识我爸妈？”  
  
       “这种说法并不完全准确，我确实认识他们。”Spock没有放开手，坚定地稳住他，“但我和你的父亲及母亲并没有亲密的私下关系。”  
  
       Jim不再吭声了。  
  
       Spock说他是自己的朋友，而他所作所为言行一致，Jim要怀疑自己是不是被人洗过脑了，他怎么就能一点记忆都没有？  
  
       “如果我们是朋友的话？”Jim不得不问，“你是怎么认识我的？”  
  
       Spock微微斜过头，看向的却是窗外，然后才转回头回答了Jim，“你会知道的，但不是现在。”  
  
       出租车停下，他们到Kirk家了。  
  
       得到模棱两可的答案让Jim一头雾水，这个Spock满身谜团，最诡异的是这样的情况下他还能表现得理所当然的，就像他本来就该是Jim生活中的一部分。  
  
       这真是见了鬼了。  
  
       Jim被Spock带下车，他们还没有走两步，一声咆哮就伴着重重的开门声快速逼近。  
  
       “Jim！”Frank冲了出来，他浑身还带着酒气，充血的两眼快要瞪出来，“你他妈怎么不和那车子一起滚下去！”  
  
       Jim只冷冷地笑了一下。  
  
       Frank快要接近他的时候就被人一把抓住肩膀钉在原地动弹不得，这才注意到旁边站的Spock不是路人。  
  
       他艰难地皱眉，一手抓住Spock的手，想要拽下来，但一点用都没有。他的脸越发红了，“你又他妈是谁？！”  
  
       一直盯着他们的Jim突然开口，“他是我朋友。”  
  
       他不明白自己会这么说，要去对着Frank承认Spock的身份。或许他不是在向Frank承认，而是在向自己承认。  
  
       少年音色砸在地上清脆有声，Jim呆了两秒，仿佛能从空气里听到不存在的回音。  
  
       他还并不是孤独一人吗？  
  
       “朋友？！”Frank抬手想要揍Spock一拳，却被轻而易举地挡住了。他恼羞成怒地吼道，“妈的！你们在开什么玩笑！？”  
  
       “你血液里的酒精含量超过正常含量，先生。”Spock冰冷地道，把Frank的手甩开，“如果你不能控制你的情绪，我恐怕会发生一些不令人愉快的肢体接触。”  
  
       Frank夸张地一笑，“你以为我……”  
  
       Jim目瞪口呆地看着他话没说完就软倒在地，而Spock泰然自若地收回了手。  
  
       “你……”Jim尖叫了一个单词就立马住了嘴，惊惧地看向Spock，不自觉地走近几步，“你杀了他？”  
  
       Spock抬起一边眉毛，抿着的唇稍稍往后拉了一小点，那让他的表情看上去有些像一个揶揄的笑，“并非如此。为了避免他从我这里得到更多生理伤害，我高度抑制了他的高级神经活动，这种意识障碍在适当的时间内不会造成致命伤害。明天下午他需要在你的听证会上出席。”  
  
       说得好像Frank就只有这个用处，要不是这样，你还真能弄死他似的……  
  
       Jim的大脑咔咔咔地转动了半天，“你是说你掐晕了他？”  
  
       “用人类的语言来形容并无不妥。”Spock抓起Frank的一只胳膊，轻轻松松地拖着比他胖一倍的男人上了台阶，发现Jim没有跟上来，他转回头，微微皱起眉，“你身体是否感到不适？”  
  
       “呃……没有，我很好。”Jim从他看到死猪一样的Frank，又看回他，咬了咬下唇，两步并作一步地跟了上去。  
  
       Spock看向他的肩膀，似乎有些不赞同，却没有多说什么，替两人推开了门。Jim率先踏了进去，房间里弥漫着食物与酒精混合后被冷气冰镇过后的味道，简直一团糟。  
  
       Jim没有让自己觉得失望，“现在，你准备把他怎么办？”  
  
       “他的昏迷至少要持续6.4个小时。”Spock一边回答一边把Frank放在沙发上，走到窗边推开窗，外面的空气扑了进来，带了一股舒适的热度，“我相信把他安置回卧室的床上是一个合适的安排。”  
  
       舒了一口气，Jim这会儿才觉得脱力般的疲惫，大脑出现了紧绷过神经的后遗症，晕乎乎起来，“楼上第二间。其实你让他睡地上我也没有意见。”  
  
       他打量着Spock，而Spock正打量着房间，他一直镇定冷静的面色有小小的松动，好像对这个房子里的每个细节都有浓浓的兴趣。  
  
       Jim不知道这乱七八糟的屋子有什么好看的，他现在只想趁着药剂的止痛作用没有过好好地倒头睡一觉。  
  
       “我要先回一趟房间躺一会儿。你……”Jim试着提起点戒心警告Spock点什么，但失败了。毕竟他要真有戒心，就不会眼睁睁带这个男人回家，还眼睁睁看着他掐晕自己的养父。  
  
       他不是相信Spock。  
  
       他只是想要相信。  
  
       谁都好，在这个他最糟最混乱的时候，让他可以去相信有个人会在这里，不会伤害他。  
  
       Jim垮下瘦削的肩膀，不太确定地说：“你自便，冰箱里可能除了啤酒之外还有点什么其他的。”他顿了顿，尽力让口气显得十分不在乎，使自己看上去就像个天不怕地不怕的熊孩子，“不过我希望我起来时你别卷走我家什么东西，不然我就得面对一个疯狗Frank了。”  
  
       Spock站在窗户边看过来的眼神让Jim转开了视线，“嘿，我可不是在说我就怕什……”  
  
       “Jim。”Spock安静地打断他，“我于43.2分钟前告知过你，你不用再去承担你不需要承担的事务。你现在还未了解这样一项事实，瓦肯人不说谎。”  
  
       Jim咬住牙，他不想像个傻子一样突如其来地哭出来，所以他拉起嘴角做出了个笑容，“我还是第一次真正见到一个瓦肯人，这里挺小的，外星人都不回来，你是怎么会跑到这里来的？唔、好，这个一会儿再说，我真的要困死了。”  
  
       他夸张地打了个哈欠，不再看Spock一眼，转身哒哒哒地跑上了楼。开自己卧室门的时候，Jim清晰地感觉到肩膀的酸痛，这真是太好了，两只手都包成面团，一只肩膀还得小心别再弄脱臼。这大概是他这辈子受过最严重的伤，不过Jim一点也没后悔。再来一次的话，他会做出一样的决定。  
  
       不管怎样这件事里总是有点好处的，毕竟他还认识了一个Spock。至少这人帮他解决了不少麻烦。  
  
       Spock。  
  
       光是想起这个名字就让Jim惶恐，他走了几步，小心地坐回床上。去期待什么会带来何种后果，他已经知道得很清楚了。  
  
       天晓得，他曾经甚至傻逼地指望过Frank。  
  
       Jim摇摇头，把所有想法驱除出混沌的大脑。  
  
       虽然只穿了一个袖子，脱下外套依然会扯到伤处，他蹬掉鞋子，干脆和衣侧卧在床上，蜷缩成一团，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
3  
  
       Jim是被饿醒的。  
  
       他就着睡眠的余韵又眯了一会儿才爬了起来，毯子从身上滑落。Jim这才后知后觉地发现外套已经被脱掉了，房间的空调运作着，保持在一个怡人的温度，连脸上的皮肤都是被擦拭过后的干爽。  
  
       Jim拉开毯子，赤裸的双脚踩上地，迷茫地想自己睡得有那么死么？  
  
       但是流淌在身体里的那股轻松不是骗人的，他已经好久没有睡得这么安稳了，梦都没做一个，一觉醒来只有充斥胸膛的满足。  
  
       Spock呢？  
  
       他停止恍惚，着急地踩进鞋里，急忙下了楼。客厅里没有人，但幸好厨房里传来的动静能提醒他Spock没离开。  
  
       Jim暗自松了口气，随即又为此有了点不好意思，他不想当一个黏人的小鬼头。  
  
       故意压下速度，慢慢地走到厨房门口，Jim扶着门边，探过头，唔了一声，声音不自在地降低了，“那个，下午好。”  
  
       “下午好。”Spock站在流理台前过于严谨的样子给人以一种违和的印象，仿佛他面对的不是食材，而是正身处实验室做着什么实验。  
  
       Spock没有用复制机，Jim听着锅里咕噜咕噜响个不停的声响，咽了口唾沫。他都还不知道冰箱里有新鲜的食材？  
  
       仔仔细细地把他从头到尾看了一遍，Spock才出口询问，“我假设你已经得到了足够的休息？”  
  
       “嗯，我感觉好多了……”Jim磨蹭地从门后站了出来，别扭了片刻，有些迟疑地看着Spock，“……谢谢。”  
  
       虽然Spock并没有真正露出一个微笑，傍晚的阳光却在他脸上形成柔和的光影，“不客气，Jim。”  
  
       Jim就不能抑制地高兴起来，声音都提高了一个调，“要我帮忙吗？”  
  
       Spock显然很了解Jim，完全没有让他乖乖坐着别乱动的打算，“如果你能在不加重你伤势的情况下把餐盘拿到外面的桌子上，无疑可以提高我工作的效率。”  
  
       “好。”Jim毫无自觉地像只小狗一样走到Spock面前，认真地用双手捧过Spock递过来餐盘，小心地走到餐桌边放下。  
  
       看来Spock已做过一次清洁了，房子里整洁了许多，空气中也只剩下食物单纯的淡淡香味。Jim深深吸了口气，缓缓吐了出去，不自觉地想到Sam，想到Frank，还想到了Winona，这些事实没有改变，但他现在不再感到茫然的绝望和无力的愤怒了。  
  
       Jim倒也没准自己想得太乐观，只是心里小小的期望压也压不下去。  
  
       事情都会变好的。  
  
       Spock很快把两人的晚餐端了出来，都是Jim没见过的菜式，大部分都是他一向不感冒的蔬菜，而且看上去没什么味道。  
  
       递给他一根勺子，Spock等到确定他确实能不费力地自己吃饭后才移开注意力，放在自己的晚餐上。  
  
       Jim不打算向Spock抱怨晚餐内容，一声不吭地吃了一口。也不知道是饥饿的原因还是这些菜确实比想象得好吃，Jim喝了第一口汤就停不下来了，消灭了整整一碗才有空开口，“我都不知道光是青菜的菜能这么好吃，我以前一直都很讨厌这个。”  
  
       “精确的烹饪步骤可以引导出令人愉悦的口感。”Spock好像被逗乐了，他微微偏过头，“厨房中的复制机有超过32%的线路已经老化，尽管它能被继续使用，但必定会在食物的口感上发生40.3%的偏差。”  
  
       Jim的动作慢了一拍，很快又恢复了，“我家的人都没什么耐心在这上面费事，鼓捣一下能用就接着用了。”  
  
       他勉强地调笑道，“或许我该学着点自己做菜？至少能善待自个儿。”  
  
       “无意冒犯。”Spock的回答出乎他意料，“但你并不具备此项天分。”  
  
       “嘿，你怎么知道？”Jim一愣，忍不住真正笑了出来，“你要是真的认识我就该知道，我聪明得可以吓你一跳。”  
  
       Spock放下餐具，“我确定你的智商超过97.8%的人类，这是你身上使人赞叹的特质之一。”  
  
       “……是吗？那……总之，谢啦。”Jim咬着勺子故作无谓地耸耸肩，就算Spock的说法不近人情，但他好像确实是……被狠狠地表扬了？  
  
       Spock一如既往地一本正经地道，“为了我说出事实而感谢我是不合逻辑的。”  
  
       真接不下去了，Jim只得埋下头老老实实吃饭，借以掩饰有点发热的脸。  
  
*   
  
       一顿饭在Jim单方面的微妙尴尬中结束，他帮着Spock把餐具都放进了清洗机里，“Frank还有多久醒？”  
  
       “认识到他肝脏对酒精的分解率低于一般人类，我重新做了估算，他需要另一个4小时才能苏醒。”Spock稍稍扬起头，“这可以保证他不会错过听证会。”  
  
       Jim点点头，其实他从来不担心听证会，他当初的想法是等事儿一完就走得远远的，所以谁管后果啊？“Frank出席不会帮我说什么好话，多半是想把我送到哪里去反省。他上次还说要送我去什么Tarsus IV，那些亲戚我都不认识。”  
  
       正把烘干后的餐具往外拿的Spock停住，他的声音在Jim听来有有点奇怪，“你不会去Tarsus IV，也不会离开地球，不是现在。”  
  
       “哦……”Jim觉得去不去也无所谓，但是他对Spock的后半句话起了兴趣，“你已经是第二次说不是现在了。那是什么意思，说得好像我就会离开地球似的，搞不好我就是喜欢待在地球上。我是人类不是吗？”  
  
       房间里安静了好一会儿Jim才发现Spock在沉默地看着他。  
  
       那种眼神不是指责，它柔软又带了些执着，很难看懂，像透过自己看到了些其他的，Jim不知所以地反问，“怎么了？”  
  
       Spock回道，“若你对天文学感兴趣，你迟早会离开地球回到群星中去。”  
  
       “什么？”Jim干笑两声，被人看到了心中最不想告知于人的秘密让他心中一惊，立刻就想通为什么Spock这么说，这让他涌起了一股源自本能的防卫机制，“哦，对，你怎么可能不知道，我那个死得很早的老爸是个星舰舰长，还是个英雄，那又怎样？这代表我要跟着他的路走么？”  
  
       他陡然生起气来，“我喜欢天文学？你在开玩笑，我讨厌星星，也讨厌太空。”  
  
       糟糕。  
  
       Jim说完就后悔了，他没有想让自己听起来这么尖锐，可他在这个年纪上还没柔顺到为自己的失口道歉的地步。再说了，是擅自猜测的Spock先挑起的，不是吗？  
  
       所以他满脸不高兴地盯着清洗机，只是老是小心地用视线余光瞄着Spock。  
  
       清洗机上的完成灯亮起。  
  
       Spock打开盖子，拿出餐盘，放上橱柜，“复制机中饮品部分的线路保持着90%以上的完好度，你是否需要一杯橙汁？”  
  
       听上去没有生气，不过Spock说话的声调从头到尾也没怎么变过。  
  
       Jim还是没看他，脖子梗了片刻，才好似受了什么委屈似地皱着眉一点头。  
  
       Spock就走到复制机旁制作了一杯橙汁，另接了一杯纯水，一手一杯走向了客厅。Jim倔强地呆了十几秒，到底还是跟着慢慢地蹭到了客厅。  
  
       Spock已经在沙发上坐了下来，“Jim，有一件事我需要告知你。”  
  
       这个谈话的架势至少给了Jim一个顺理成章坐下来和Spock待在一起的理由，不用他再纠结是不是要返身回卧室比较自在。  
  
       在隔了一段距离的地方坐下，Jim看着橙汁，“嗯。”  
  
       Spock单刀直入地道，“在你补充睡眠期间，我和你的母亲进行了一次通讯。”  
  
       Jim僵住。  
  
       几乎是立即，他能听到自己心脏紧张得碰碰直跳的声音，然而Spock的下一句话就成功地让它沉了下去，“她现在M39范围内的空间站里工作……”  
  
       “哇哦，那可真是够远的。”Jim突兀地大声打断他，他都知道Winona要说什么了。得到她的消息永远是这样，一次比一次遥远。  
  
       反正他都习惯了。  
  
       往后一靠，Jim朝天花板望了一眼，阴沉沉的火焰在他的胃里燃烧，“回不来是吧？”  
  
       如他所料，Spock承认，“考虑到她所能乘坐的交通工具，在明天之内赶回来是不符合实际的。”  
  
       “其实不用那么麻烦地特意通知她。”Jim转过头瞥了他一眼，开玩笑道，“你就可以参加啊。”  
  
       Spock一丝犹豫都没有地道，“我不能。”  
  
       若Winona的拒绝还在预料中，Spock的拒绝就完全是当面扇了Jim一个耳光。  
  
       他确实不过是开玩笑的。  
  
       他不是说……他不是说真的就期望Spock这个今天才见面的人帮他做什么，好吧，他是期望了，可是Spock之前的态度难道不是允许他期待了吗？  
  
       Jim脸上浮起一个难看的笑容，“为什么？我身边没有其他人了……我没有发言权，Frank会得到一面倒。”  
  
       “抱歉。”Spock罕见地迟疑，他看上去确实很抱歉，“我无法确定我的时间是否足够。”  
  
       说法不同，只是Jim还真不是第一次听到这种说辞。  
  
       到头来，还是这样。  
  
       “哦。”他的笑容在脸上消失，剩下一片木然，“你很忙，是吗？”  
  
       Spock眉间蹙起，“你无需担心，我联系了另一个人，而他会在今晚赶来，参加你的听证会。”  
  
       “我没有担心！”火焰猛地拔高，烧得Jim大脑一片通红，他感到疼痛，看向Spock的目光像在看一个背叛者，“我才不担心！我早就告诉过你，我一个人可以处理得好！你们有什么事就请尽管忙去吧！”  
  
       他就知道！  
  
       他就知道！  
  
       他被放弃了太多次，他受够了！  
  
4  
  
       Spock微微张了张嘴，表情从困惑到惊讶，仿佛Jim所感受到痛楚也感染到了他。这成功地让Jim有了股扭曲的成就感，或许还有些安慰，只因他的疼痛也能刺痛Spock。  
  
       他站了起来想要靠近Jim。而Jim警戒地往后一退，这完全是无意识地防备，他满身的刺又回来了。  
  
       Spock的惊讶渐褪，他深褐色的眼睛幽深，满含包容，“你有所误会，我并没有想要放弃你。”  
  
       Jim的心脏因这句话收紧，放弃这个词在他还未察觉的时候就逐渐成为了他内心深处最大的梦魇。他咽下一口唾沫，喉咙发干，他确定没有说出这个词，可为什么Spock知道？  
  
       Spock向前倾身，准备随时抱住Jim似地稍稍弯腰，“没有人会。”  
  
       胆怯地将手背在身后握紧，Jim使劲摇头，极力否定。可他的喉咙感到极大的压迫力，使得他说不出一句话来。  
  
       Winona不爱他，Frank憎恨他，Sam离开他。  
  
       不不不不不不，他不会哭的。他不想哭。  
  
       但这句自我激励的咒语这次没有管用，滚烫的眼泪灼烧他的眼睛，然而一旦流出就立马变得冰凉。Jim心里感到羞耻，可这被压制许久的情绪终是一发不可收拾，他咬紧唇，先是急速的呼吸，继而是抽泣。  
  
       Spock的动作都被冻住了似的，一脸好似看到什么极不可能的惨剧，不知怎地，他这副像被雷劈了的样子差点逗笑Jim。  
  
       他还真的咧了咧嘴，但马上就被眼泪翻覆了过去。  
  
       隔了好一会儿Spock才缓过气来，看上去小心翼翼得近乎手足无措了，像害怕再伤害到眼前的男孩，“我不会。”  
  
       Jim立刻抬眼瞪过去，用睫毛上湿乎乎的水珠无声地指责Spock的谎言。  
  
       然后他打了个嗝儿。  
  
       隔了三秒后又打了个。  
  
       这一下简直要羞愤致死，Jim一边更加气势汹汹地瞪着Spock一边不停打嗝。  
  
       Spock略微偏了偏头，“这种现象是横隔膜痉挛收缩而引起的，我认为可能是由于在刚刚进食完毕后情绪激动所致，此时饮入一杯温水有助于缓解症状。”  
  
       胡乱擦了一把脸，Jim越想压越压不住。他牙咬切齿地道，“不，嗝、我要喝橙、嗝、汁。”  
  
       视线落在桌上的橙汁上，Spock又看了看Jim，眼神看上去可能是微不可见地笑了笑，“考虑到冷饮会对横隔肌进一步的刺激，而加热橙汁不会影响它的口感，我假设你可以接受这项提议？”  
  
       Jim很想哼一声，但是他又打了一次嗝，而Spock已经端着橙汁进厨房了。他恨恨一屁股坐在沙发上，抱过一个抱枕抵在胃上，只想逮着什么东西咬一口。  
  
       1分钟后Spock出来了，把温热的橙汁放在Jim面前，大概是兑过的，温度刚好。Jim破罐子破摔地不再多管，双手握住温暖的玻璃杯，缓缓喝了两口，从口腔一路暖到了胃里，那种纠缠在肺腑之间的紧张感也缓慢消失。  
  
       激烈的情绪如海浪，一波比一波平静。  
  
       Jim舒了口气，安静了半晌，很不高兴地问，“到底是什么事？明天不能出席？你难道今晚就要走？”  
  
       “准确地来说，我无法确定明天这个时刻我是否还在这里。”Spock这次坐得很近，快要挨到Jim，存在感强烈，“Jim，我也无法确定我什么时候离开。”  
  
       Jim皱眉，他重新好好打量了一次Spock，“……就像你突然出现在这里一样？我虽然超速得很厉害，但我好歹还记得过来的路上没有看到一个人。”  
  
       “这是一个事故。”Spock沉吟道，“请原谅我不能对你透露太多，虽然这不合逻辑，但在这种情况下，我希望你能相信我。”  
  
       这到底算哪门子的解释？  
  
       说了不等于没说吗？  
  
       “你知道嘛？”Jim抿着唇，他还有点鼻塞，说话间夹杂着鼻音，还有同样困扰着他的困惑，“就算你这个人有点莫名其妙，话说得也不清不楚，可我就是相信你，我真想知道这是为什么？瓦肯人是不是有这种能力？影响一个人的思想什么的？”  
  
       “瓦肯人是接触型的心灵感应者，但我并未在此时对你做出任何的影响。我所能提供的最为接近的答案，引用你的话……”Spock也许是想到了什么，带着更为清晰的笑意扬起了一道眉毛，“这是宇宙的定律之一。”  
  
       “我？宇宙的定律？”Jim移了点位置，收起腿，整个人都缩上了沙发，将自己全部置身于Spock的目光下。他嗤笑了一声，“瓦肯人真是幽默。”  
  
       “瓦肯人并不以此著名。”Spock替他拿开杯子，低头看向他，“假如你认为可行，我们能否讨论将在明天之前到达的人？”  
  
       听起来还是令人不快，但Jim反应不再那么大了，Spock那种浑如看着什么珍宝似的目光让他心情止不住地向懒洋洋的状态滑过去，提不起劲来对抗，“我不想讨论，明天不是就见到他了么？到时候讨论。”  
  
       Spock似乎考虑了一下，还是妥协了，“那是可以接受的。”  
  
       “很好。”明明之前才睡了几个小时，一阵迷迷糊糊的舒适却让Jim闭上了眼睛，“能和我说说你么？”  
  
       “你以后会了解，现在自我称述是不必要的。”  
  
       Jim闭着眼皱眉一笑，困倦的黑暗以前所未有的安心造访，“你真的超奇怪……我累了……”  
  
       不该这么累的，可谁管呢？他该为他的疯狂付一点小小的代价。Jim顺从身体中的欲望睡倒在沙发上，头刚好枕在了一个软硬适中的枕头上，嗯，大概是硬了一点点，不过感觉更可靠。  
  
       他感到微凉的东西抚上脸侧的肌肤，不过没让他有任何不适。  
  
       接着，Jim做了一个梦。  
  
       满是混乱的彩色，它们挤在一起，开始时这些浓郁的色彩压得他喘不过气来，但后面仿若有一双手把它们一点点擦淡了，轻飘飘地像一大堆浮上天空的氢气球。  
  
       Jim一直仰头望着它们。  
  
*   
  
       刺耳的门铃陡然尖叫起来，Jim从沙发上惊醒，恍惚半天才踩着鞋手忙脚乱地去开门。  
  
       门口的男人一身军装，第一缕晨曦隐约勾勒出他硬朗的轮廓。  
  
       “你好，孩子。”来者凌厉的神色述说着这是一个惯于发号命令的人，但他的语气一点也不咄咄逼人，“我是Christopher Pike，相信今天我们俩有一个听证会要出席。”  
  
       “呃……是的？你好？”Jim记得这件事，才被吵醒，他脑子还晕沉沉的。  
  
       Pike笑起来出人意料地有亲和力，“我可是赶了一晚上的路，不请我喝杯咖啡么？”  
  
       “我家的复制机只有橙汁还是给人喝的，良心建议，你还是喝杯水吧。”Jim脑子里不可思议地清楚这个人值得相信，没有来由。  
  
       也不对，有人这么告诉他了。  
  
       这个时候楼上爆发出一声咆哮，“我要杀了他！”  
  
       一连串噼里啪啦的楼梯声响起，Pike的表情一肃，踏进屋里，把Jim揽在身后。  
  
       看上去十分狼狈的Frank火冒三丈，“你他妈又是谁？！昨天那个人呢？！”  
  
       Jim一阵茫然，他昨天好像是被人救了，他还带了那个人回了家，聊天，吃饭……  
  
       “他走了。”Jim记起了这个，突如其来的悲伤漫延过每一个单词。  
  
       “先生。”Pike打断Frank的怒视，他的口吻冷若冰霜，“比起一个离开的人，我们还有更重要的事需要讨论。”  
  
       Jim转过头，看向朦胧晨曦中的道路。  
  
       他走了？  
  
       ……他是谁？


	2. second story

5  
  
       使用暴力，本身就违反了瓦肯人的行为准则。  
  
       Spock冷漠地看着眼前的三个人，站在最前端的Stonn是昨天和他发生过肢体冲突的人。如果Stonn愿意承认，他脸上的表情必定可以被称为怒气冲冲。  
  
       Spock开口，“我假设你准备升级你我的争论？”  
  
       “争论是不必要的，对你。”Stonn压低声音挤出一股威胁，他连同身后的两个人在体型上都强壮于Spock。  
  
       他们一起默契地围了上来。  
  
       嘴角的伤还在隐隐作痛，疼痛是大脑的感觉，大脑可以控制，但Spock还是无法克制对将要到来的疼痛所滋生的本能恐惧。他强迫自己不要退后任何一步，也打从心底里不准备还手。  
  
       他已经为Sarek带来耻辱了，他不能再一次这么做。  
  
       对于他们的反抗唯一有效的就是不给予任何他们想要的情绪反应，Spock扬起头，紧紧抿着唇。  
  
       Stonn对身后的人说，“他害怕了。”  
  
       Spock下意识地反驳，“我没有。”  
  
       “我们可以瞧瞧。”Stonn一把揪住他的衣领，一边抬起拳头。  
  
       疼痛是大脑的感觉，大脑可以控制。  
  
       紧抓着这个意念，Spock没有去看那个拳头，他只看着Stonn，看着Stonn的眼睛，所谓的属于纯种瓦肯人的眼睛，其中是不是真的可以不含情绪？  
  
       可里面真真实实存在着情绪，一股厌恶之情根本没被掩饰。  
  
       Stonn道，“你真的该得到一些教训，你这个杂种。你就像你父亲一样使我们的种族蒙羞。”  
  
       那个拳头没有落下来，它被突然出现的手固定在了半空。  
  
       然后Stonn就被人好像一只被拎住后颈的猫仔一样拎了起来。  
  
       一群小孩齐齐愣了3.4秒。  
  
       Spock不认识这个毫无预兆地出现在自己面前的背影，他穿着黄色的长袖衣物，还背着一个包，这在瓦肯是绝对见不到的。  
  
       一个异星人？  
  
       他夹杂着调笑的声音传来，“对瓦肯人来说暴力不是不符合逻辑的吗？”  
  
       Stonn立刻挣扎了起来，但对于一个成年人来说这种挣扎虽然带来不便，却不能改变现状。那个人抬手揪住他的侧脸，拉出一个绝对会造成不适的弧度，“Surak教过你们要相亲相爱的吧？”  
  
       “放开我！人类！”Stonn叫道，因为脸被揪住而口齿不清，他的同伴因这突发情况而不知所措。  
  
       那人随意地松手一抛，让Stonn落了地，他脚步不稳地往后退在了同伴身上，“喂，之前你打了Spock，不过他揍了回来，大家扯平。要是之后让我再发现你们动他……”  
  
       他捏了捏拳头，发出骨骼的轻响。Spock在他身后，看不到他做了什么表情，但那显然对于三个小孩造成了一定的威慑。  
  
       Stonn皱着眉瞪向Spock，嘴唇微动，像又要说什么。  
  
       那个人不耐烦地冲他们走了过去，“我说你们……”  
  
       另一个人拉住Stonn退后了几步，面面相觑之后转头跑开了。  
  
       “真是，哪里的小屁孩都一样。”那个人保持着往前望的姿势，好像根本不打算转过身。当沉默超出必要的长度时，Spock提出了异议，“你刚刚威胁了他们。”  
  
       他用的是陈述句，“用一个假设会发生的暴力。”  
  
       “是哒，我威胁了他们。”那个人丝毫不觉得此种行为有什么不对，朝后挥挥手的姿势多少带了点得意洋洋，“只要吓到他们就好了，我又不可能真的对小孩动手嘛。”  
  
       他只是微微侧过头，露出小块面部轮廓，还是没转过身来，“那个……你还好吧？”  
  
       盯着他金色的后脑勺，Spock心中不能克制地满含疑问，但还是选择了先行回答对方的问话，“你的问题我无法回答，好的定义太过广泛。”  
  
       那人呛了口气地笑了起来，“天啊，你这个时候就会说这句话了吗？”  
  
       这个问题问得没头没脑，毫无逻辑。Spock脑中急速地推算着可能性，“请告知我你的身份。”  
  
       “啊……这个问题问得很好。”那人不太自在似地动了动，“我只是个正义感很强的路人，嗯……所以，拜啦？”  
  
       他略显着急地往前走了一步，又停了下来，似乎在犹豫着什么。终于他小心翼翼地转过了头，和一直望向他的Spock对上了视线，而这显然吓到了他，他瑟缩一般地立刻转回头，“再见，你早点回家，免得那群小崽子又跑回来啦。”  
  
       话音没落他就急急忙忙地快步离开了，没有留给Spock任何机会询问其他的问题。  
  
       这个人类是谁？  
  
       Spock定定地看了一会儿他离开的方向，才转而迈开了回家的步伐。  
  
*  
  
       晚餐的时候Spock好几次想要问出关于那个人类的问题，是Amanda的同事吗？如果瓦肯星上会出现人类，这个人类有89%的几率会和Amanda或者作为大使的Sarek认识。可由于昨天他和同学的冲突，餐桌上的气氛十分僵硬。Spock甚至不愿意抬头看向他们两人。  
  
       他不想在Sarek的眼里看到失望，也不想在Amanda的眼里看到担心。  
  
       ——你既非人类又非瓦肯人，在宇宙中没有你的容身之处。  
  
       这句话尖锐地刺在他的脑海里，挥之不去。他模糊地觉得这句话是对的，和他联接的T’ping也是这样想的，她没有说，但也不需要。大脑里的浅层联接已足够让Spock了解她对自己的感觉。  
  
       不认同，她不认同自己思维中的一切，她认为那里满是混乱。  
  
       Spock没有办法反驳她。他都不能正常地跟自己的父母相处。因为他既不能像个瓦肯人一样和Sarek交流，同样不能像个人类回应Amanda的感情。在这样的矛盾里飘摇不定，他要如何井井有条地梳理自己？  
  
       心里的困惑愈演愈烈，Spock抬眼望了一眼Sarek，他的父亲察觉到他的视线，回应了不带感情的一瞥。  
  
       就像每个真正的瓦肯人那样。  
  
       Spock埋下头，站起身，提前结束了自己的晚餐。  
  
       “Spock？”Amanda出声问，“你不舒服吗？”  
  
       “我并未感受到不适。”Spock没有看她，“我确定我摄取了足够的营养，母亲，我能先行离席吗？”  
  
       Amanda打量了他片刻，好像在用什么不可知的能力测验他是否在说谎，但最终，她还是同意了，“当然。”  
  
       Spock抿了抿唇，离开了餐厅。  
  
*   
  
       他没有回到自己的卧室，而是去了庭院。冬季里的室外温度不会比卧室更舒服，但冬季里的夜空却非常清朗，一抬起头他就能望到遥远的星辰，冰冷而美丽地闪耀着神秘的光芒。  
  
       和冥想带来的平静不同，它们奇异地能让他的心情好起来。Spock迷恋星空。然而瓦肯人不“迷恋”，所以这是他的秘密。他不会也不能和其他人分享。  
  
       “我以为瓦肯人都讨厌寒冷。”  
  
       Spock敏锐地往声音传来的地方看去，庭院的围墙上趴着个人。凭着轮廓和那头金发，他一眼就认了出来，“你是今天那个人类，你为什么在这里？”  
  
       那人下巴搁在双肘上，面目模糊不清，“你为什么要难过？”  
  
       难过？感觉受到了侮辱，Spock不快地微微皱眉，“是我先提出的问题。”  
  
       “……怎么大的小的都很难搞啊。”那人小声地嘟囔了一句，可是Spock听得一清二楚，又是一句逻辑有问题的话。  
  
       那人把声音压制在一个不会被屋里的人听到的大小，“因为我发现你很难过，是今天那三个小孩造成的？还是有其他什么事？”  
  
       被戳到了软肋，Spock还不能够控制恼羞成怒的情绪，“瓦肯人不难过。”  
  
       “放屁。”那人轻轻地笑了一声，听起来像在指责的语调里却夹杂着与之矛盾的亲昵，“我们都知道你会难过的。”  
  
       Spock张口想要再驳斥他这种无依据的论调，那人已经从墙头消失了。  
  
       “Spock？”Amanda站在门口，“外面太冷了，快进来。”  
  
       在五秒钟的时间里断然决定对刚才的事绝口不提，Spock怀着一丝掩藏秘密的紧张，暂时没有追究自己这种行为的逻辑，“好的，母亲。”  
  
6  
  
       Spock独自走在回家的路上，瓦肯人没有散步的习惯，他们追求效率，所以路上几乎不见其他行人。  
  
       当听到另一个与众不同的脚步声时，Spock停住了。  
  
       “我有点不放心。”那个脚步声很快地赶了上来，停在Spock身边，语气里像是有点为难，他的影子在地上同样和Spock并肩，“他们今天没惹你吧？”  
  
       这是纯粹人类的关心，也只有他们才能单单用声音和语气表达出没有说出口的情绪，Spock不想承认自己为这个人再次出现而小小的松了口气。  
  
       他迅速抬头，而那个人好像被吓了一跳似地撇过头去，满脸Spock不能理解的尴尬。  
  
       但这足够让Spock仔细地观察他了。他和Amanda一样，有着圆润的耳朵，因皮肤下流动着的血液颜色而在脸颊附近显出隐隐的红色，但他看上去更加明显，皮肤的颜色也要更深一些。  
  
       直直地看向他的时候，Spock有种眼睛在刺痛的感觉，好像色彩过于饱和，已对瓦肯人发达的视觉神经造成了负担。  
  
       Spock缓慢地眨了一次眼，为了分散注意力而冷静的分析，这个人类有着瓦肯人里罕见的蓝色眼睛，和他的金发是互补色，大面积的金色里加入这么一双蓝色时，整个画面会引起强烈对比的色觉。  
  
       他比Amanda更人类。  
  
       微妙的疑惑一闪而过，将视线落到他胸口的徽章上，Spock认出这个是星际舰队的标志。他没有回答问题，“在今天第三次与我会面后，我不认为你只是如你所说的‘路人’。我希望被告知你出现在我面前的原因。”  
  
       “我就……我就是真的刚好路过好么？”这个人类终于决定转回头，先是挑了挑眉，随即皱起一笑，单单一个微小的面部动作就让表情丰富得难以言喻，就好像他本身所带有的强烈色彩给了Spock几近晕眩的冲击。  
  
       “请说明。”他的声音没刚才那么理直气壮了，“你的目的是什么？我必须说我对此非常困惑。”  
  
       那人用一只手捂着下巴，伤脑筋似地闭了闭眼，“好吧，首先，我并没有恶意，这点你相信么？”  
  
       被那双瞪大的眼睛满怀期待的盯着，Spock的脸感到一阵不合理的热度，“虽然你的言行依然没有符合逻辑的解释，但到目前为止，你的行为并未表现出攻击性。”  
  
       “谢谢。”人类笑了，嘴唇呈现出一个赏心悦目的弧度，“我因为有些原因到了……这里，而且好像暂时回不去了。”  
  
       “瓦肯和地球之间有定时的星际航班。”Spock认真地想了想，“你是否没有足够的信用点？”  
  
       那人举起双手，“不是那个问题，虽然没有信用点也是个问题，糟心啊……而且……”  
  
       顿了顿，担忧在他眉宇间显现，“我离我来的地方……我估计太远了。”  
  
       “你所指的地方不是地球？”Spock不自觉地跟着考虑起来，“若你能提出准确坐标，距离长短对于到达的影响只在于花费的时间多少。”  
  
       “是啊……过两天我就得为此想想法了。”那人搭住自己的脖子，往恒星落下的方向看了看，再次转回头时脸上已再无忧郁，取而代之的是之前那种灿烂的笑容，“好啦，我的问题我来考虑就好，总能找到办法解决的，话说回来你该回家了吧？Spock，我可以陪你走到你家前一个路口吗？”  
  
       没有任何一个理由需要拒绝这个邀请，但总有股奇怪的力量使得Spock不能在直视他的情况下点头，这不合逻辑，可他就是没办法，于是他只得将视线落到地上并肩而立的影子上，“如果这不会耽误你自己的事情，这是一个可以接受的提议。”  
  
       “现在你的事就是我的事。”那人说着率先迈出了一步，等着Spock跟了上来，“我这两天就在想，也许我就是专门过来见你的呢？这一堆事是发生得特别莫名其妙，但能见到你，我很开心。”  
  
       “见到我会为你带来何种益处？”  
  
       那人笑笑，声音轻快地反问，“开心本身不是益处吗？”  
  
       因果混乱，Spock不理解地看向他，“这种不合逻辑的思维方式是否是人类的普遍特征之一？还是个体的个性体现？”  
  
       “你说呢？”那人垂头看他，笑容并未消失，“你妈妈也是人类，你觉得她不合逻辑吗？”  
  
       Spock不由自主地僵硬了。  
  
       确实，开心？  
  
       瓦肯人不会用这种说法，但Amanda会，瓦肯人觉得人类滥用情绪的行为十分低等，Spock对此挣扎无比。  
  
       他不想承认自己的母亲低等。  
  
       “Spock。”那人打断了Spock的沉思，“我认为Amanda很伟大。”  
  
       Spock猛地仰头，来不及掩藏自己脸上的不敢置信。  
  
       “她因为对你父亲的爱而选择离开自己熟悉的人群和环境，来到这个绝大部分人都对她有敌意并排斥她的社会，你迟早会真正理解她为此舍弃了什么。”他们已来到路口，那人停了下来，“你知道她最让我佩服的一点是什么吗？”  
  
       Spock迷茫地跟着停了下来。  
  
       “她对此从未后悔，也从未有怨言。”那人蹲了下来，“有时候我认为，可能只有人类做得到这样的事。”  
  
       这是不对的，人类冲动又多变，逻辑才能建立正确的决定，Spock忍住没有做出摇头这样人类的动作，“你得出这句话的依据必定有错。”  
  
       “因为很多时候我们发现要凭心而为，去追寻自己想要的是什么，它也许不符合逻辑，但它是对的。”  
  
       Spock想，这多么矛盾。  
  
       “这才是唯一不让人后悔的方法。”那人眨了眨一边眼，带着几分可爱的狡黠，“我知道你在想什么，别以为逻辑天下无敌，它们往往战胜不了情绪。”  
  
       Spock张了张口。  
  
       Surak所教的不正是如何控制情绪吗？而瓦肯人正是因此得以从荒蛮的远古中幸存下来。  
  
       “当然，情绪不能放任，但它更不能该被压制，一切视情况而定。”那人耸耸肩，撑着膝盖站了起来，“时间真的很晚了，你再不回去你妈妈该担心了。”  
  
       Spock知道他说的是对的，他走了两步，忍不住回头看了一眼，那人站在原地，见他回过头，便笑得更是开心，“晚上去找你可以吗？”  
  
       像昨天晚上一样？  
  
       没有问出口，Spock点了点头，这才安心地离开了。  
  
*  
  
       在和昨天同样的时刻，Spock等在院子里，他明白自己对那个人的兴趣不合逻辑，但就像他对星空的迷恋一样，他无法解释，不代表它不存在。  
  
       毕竟那人说的话和其他人都不一样，像顺着瓦肯山脉而下的风，足以吹开终年浑浊的炙热。  
  
       Spock望着星空，因寒冷而瑟缩了一下。  
  
       那人准时出现了，“说真的，我可没希望让你生病。”  
  
       Spock朝他走近了几步，那人歪过头，随即一跃而入，落地时悄无声息。Spock反射性地往后瞧了瞧，确定屋子里没人注意到这里的动静才松懈了下来。  
  
       “你耳朵都冻绿了。”那人弯腰靠近，关切地问，“还好么？”  
  
       他温暖的吐息让Spock的耳朵更绿了，“尚可。”  
  
       那人的神色是全然地不赞同，“胡扯，瓦肯人可怕冷了，我知道的。”  
  
       这完全由生理构造所决定，Spock没什么能否定的，隐约的失望在他胃部沉沉下降，“你是否在暗示你要现在离开？”  
  
       眨巴眨巴眼睛，那人微微一笑，“要是你不介意，我们能去你的卧室吗？哦，要是你没什么不能示人的小秘密？”  
  
       “我没有任何不能示人的‘小秘密’。”Spock又朝后望了一次，“我需要向我的父母介绍……”  
  
       “不用啦，反正我待一会儿就走了，满足一下我的好奇心。”那人往后退了一步，打量了一下这所房子，“你先回去，把自己弄暖和点，我马上来找你。”  
  
7  
       Spock说不清自己为何就被那人带着走了。他本来该再考虑，或者该直接拒绝，这陌生人侵占他私人空间的速度太快了，就算他如他所称的那样没有恶意，这种举动对瓦肯人来说也是不可接受的。  
  
       本该如此。  
  
       人类有其狡猾的一面，为了达到自己的目的会采用各种的手段，在瓦肯学校里关于外星人种的书上，对于人类的这一点有所介绍。这也是瓦肯轻视人类的原因之一。  
  
       在博得自己信任这件事上，这个人是否也使用了什么自己不知道的手段？不管答案如何，Spock除了些微的困扰之外并没有反感，反而，他对于那人的兴趣比之前更高。  
  
       窗户外传来两声清脆的敲击声。  
  
       Spock从椅子上站起，走到窗边来开窗帘，那人的笑脸出现在玻璃后。  
  
       “在没有防护的情况下攀爬到这里是不明智的。”Spock一边极快地打开窗户让他爬进来一边说道。那人只是轻微一挑眉，带着感慨环顾这间卧室，“真的是一模一样啊。你的卧室都不会有点变动的？”  
  
       不知道他的感慨从何而来，Spock拉上窗帘，“在做出合理的安排后，没有理由重新移动。”  
  
       那人一屁股坐在扶椅上，歪着头，肩膀放松地垮下，“在我回去前，我觉得我必须和你聊聊你的问题。”  
  
       这是Spock没有料到的话题开头，他下意识地否认，“我没有问题。”  
  
       “哦？是吗？”那人手肘搭在扶手上，一脸了然，“瓦肯人不说谎的哈？”  
  
       Spock紧紧闭着嘴，房间里唯一一把椅子被对方占了，他沉默地走回到床边坐下，不肯回答。  
  
       “拜托，不要这样嘛，我就要走了，而且很长时间不会再见到你。”那人放软了音调，听起来简直有热度似的，“所以我不会告诉其他人的。你就真的不想找人聊聊这个？”  
  
       不能确定是被这话里哪一个部分触动了，抑或只是那种不该出现在成年人身上的无辜坦诚，Spock神经质地看了他一眼，又看回地板。  
  
       好几分钟里都没人说话。  
  
       最后Spock小声地开口，“T’ping。”  
  
       这个名字之后寂静再度来临，可那人一直没有出口催促，直到Spock做好再次开口的准备，“她厌恶和我的链接。她认为我的大脑活动带给她混乱，她不能认同我作为她的链接伴侣，就好像Stonn他们。”  
  
       事实上，他周围没有任何瓦肯人肯认同他。  
  
       这话他没说出口，但也没有必要说出口了。他总有种直觉，那人知道很多事，即使他从未认识这个人。  
  
       “Spock。”那人叹息了一声，“Spock，你根本不需要他们认同。不瓦肯的是他们。”  
  
       又是这样奇怪独特的论调，Spock多少有点习惯这个了，“你的话完全没有逻辑。”  
  
       “Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations，是他们不懂这个。”那人起身，走过来，坐在了Spock身边。他靠得很近，身上的体温仿佛都能传递过来。  
  
       Spock紧张起来，却不是出于恐惧和惊吓。  
  
       他的手指被轻轻触碰了，那是家人之间的碰触方式，“他们都不知道你有多优秀，所有爱你的人都会以你为傲。”  
  
       “爱？”Spock重复这个单词，“瓦肯人……”  
  
       “不要再重复这种论调了，你明白这就是个谎话。”那人收回手，留给Spock一阵失落，“你爱你母亲，你母亲也爱你。还有你父亲，他爱你们。”  
  
       前者也许Spock不得不承认，但后半句话的错误性他才在两天前被告知，“这是谬论，父亲娶了母亲是出于他大使的责任，他有义务去观察人类的行为。”  
  
       那人吹了声口哨，“所以瓦肯人个个都是闷骚……那他有没有告诉你，他为什么选择了你的母亲，而不是其他任何另一个人？”  
  
       Spock答不出话来了。Sarek可没告诉他这个。  
  
       “难道没有其他方法更好地观察人类？”那人哼哼笑着，“说实话我也不能理解如果不是因为他爱你母亲爱的不行，他怎么会做出这么跨世纪的举动。想想看，第一个和人类结婚的瓦肯人？有多少人排斥你母亲，就有多少人不认同他。”  
  
       动摇让Spock提不高声音，“责任……”  
  
       “忘了那个吧。在这种事情上只有爱才无所顾忌。”从他唇间滑落的单词华丽而婉转，像一首闪闪发光的诗歌，倾倒进Spock瑟缩阴冷的心里，“心无杂念，拥有超越一切的力量，不寻求任何借口，也从不说不可能，只因为爱付出的所有，无畏而无量。*”  
  
       一股浩大而不知名的情感笼罩下来，Spock几乎感到惶然。  
  
       “你的父母不因相爱而愧疚，所以你也不必因为察觉到对你母亲的爱而感到羞愧。”那人低沉得肃然地道，“而且你会比你的那些同龄人都要优秀，你在你的族人里会成为一个传奇和荣耀，我保证。”  
  
       Spock快要被那种珍重的温柔所蛊惑了，但他尚还稚嫩的理智告诉他那是不可能的，“……这种未来出现的几率十分小。”  
  
       “没有不可能，好好记住，不要随便相信没有赢的局面。Spock，你能做到所有你想做的事，不会有人比我更清楚你有多棒了。”  
  
       有点点的光芒在那人身上闪现，没过多久就变成了稀疏的几条光线。  
  
       “哇哦！”那人叫起来，举起双手看了看，之后便大笑了起来，“看来我不用担心怎么回去了。”  
  
       Spock惊讶地站了起来，但他马上理解了那人的话，虽然他还不理解眼前到底在发生什么，“你要离开了？”  
  
       “嗯嗯嗯，不过咱们还会见面的。”那人在密集起来的光线里看过来，蓝色眼睛好像被一同点亮了似的，“来日方长。”  
  
       事情发展得太快了，Spock只来得及问，“你到底是谁？”  
  
       “我么？”那人在金色的光线中渐渐消失，连同最后微不可闻的笑声一起隐于空气中，“我是你的Thyla。”  
  
       Spock呆呆地看着他还曾经在的地方。  
  
       Thyla？         
  
       不合逻辑。


	3. third story

8  
  
       Spock在前往地球时就义无反顾地和T’pring解除了链接，这件事只有Amanda和Sarek没有反对。  
  
       只是Sarek很担心，就算Spock是半瓦肯，他也有极大可能无法逃过那个时刻。  
  
       “和没有意愿与我链接的人保持链接是不合逻辑的，这会造成对双方精神和时间的浪费。”Spock斩钉截铁地回应，“而且有96.8%的可能在时刻到临时她会选择Kal-if-fee。”  
  
       “吾儿，那么你需要选择另一个链接伴侣。”Sarek在这些年里和Spock的关系缓和了不少，现在面对自己的儿子时表情已没有那么僵硬，“而你在人类学院里将会对此造成障碍。”  
  
       Spock没有立即回答。  
  
       那可能是一个时间久远的梦，若让这时候的Spock来看，当时他的反应，那个人的出现，到处都是不合道理的发展。  
  
       所以那确实是一个他人类部分所做的梦？那么为何他会梦到一个从未见过的人类，还会梦到那时无人教导过他的IDIC和Thyla？  
  
       “或许。”Spock放在身后的拳头握紧，“我的链接伴侣可以是一个人类。”  
  
       这显然使Sarek惊讶了，“你确实如此想？”  
  
       “正如你和母亲。”这种话题在他们家里已不是禁忌，Spock提出它时也不是一个反击，而单纯只是作为一个证据，“链接可否取决于两个思想的融合度，人类虽然对此不甚擅长，但亦不能否定他们有此可能。”  
  
       沉默良久，Sarek点头，看向Spock的目光就一个瓦肯人能表现出来的而言可算是够微妙了，Spock能从中读出“儿子，你的恋母情结真让我担心啊。”。  
  
       Spock懒得去反驳。除了Amanda，没有任何人对Spock放弃进入瓦肯学院而是选择星舰学院不感到意外。  
  
       十分意外。  
  
       然而就算是Amanda也不真正明白Spock这样做的原因，她只是一如既往地支持自己儿子的每一个决定。这么多年里和他关系缓和了不少的Sarek隐晦地同样表示了自己的支持，即使他认为原因是长老院里对Amanda的轻蔑。  
  
       那毫无疑问也是原因之一。Spock对于自己人类母亲的亲密可不算个秘密。  
  
       至于其他的，Spock甚至都不能向自己确认。  
  
*   
  
       在星舰学院里的第一年时间内，Spock就查阅了他权限所能的所有星舰现役军官，按照时间推算，那个人现在已是三十岁以上，容貌恐怕不会发生太大变化，但名单里却从未有过这么一个人。  
  
       退役的，还有已牺牲的，他又将搜索的范围扩大到星舰的教官中，依然没有。  
  
       那人胸口的星舰徽章还在Spock的记忆里闪闪发光，但他本人却哪里都找不到。  
  
       第三年时，Spock终于放弃了。不管这人在什么地方，是否存在，他都不可能被Spock在星舰学院里找到了。  
  
*   
  
       在离毕业还有半学期时Spock递交了星舰服役的申请书。他一点也不怀疑自己的申请会被接受，因为谁也不能否认他的优秀，可以预见他将成为星舰学院最杰出的毕业生之一，而且Christopher Pike已向他提出了邀请。  
  
       Pike舰长同时在三年级担任战术课程的教官，他的课程是Spock少数欣赏的之一。同时Pike对Spock的半瓦肯身份从未表现出什么尖锐的好奇心，“我想你已经完成所有学业了吧？”  
  
       “学院规定的课程我确实已经完成。”成绩都还是顶尖，Spock正帮Pike整理小林丸测试所需要的资料，这个针对所有学员的测试被Pike要求加入USS Kelvin的实例元素，Pike还就USS Kelvin写过一篇论文，这篇论文现在已成为了教科书的一部分。  
  
       出于对Spock计算机能力方面的肯定，他现在多少算Pike的半个助教，非正式的，“但还有不少课题可待研究。”  
  
       Pike哼笑一声，“总是解决别人留下来的课题迟早会让你变成一个应答器。”  
  
       没有停下手上的工作，Spock只以挑眉询问。  
  
       “星舰任务大部分都是无聊之极的搬运工作，但偶尔也会遇到很有趣的内容，发现一个从未有人涉及过的新问题，再焦头烂额地着手解决不是更有意思吗？”Pike的PADD提示音响了一声，他拿起来一看，脸上立即露出了一个私人化的笑容。Spock正好完成整理，而且他对尊重别人的私人空间有着瓦肯的偏执，于是他提出离开。Pike一手拿着PADD一边看向Spock，“好的，谢谢。”  
  
       关上门的时候Spock听到这位舰长大笑了起来，“说吧，臭小子，你又惹什么事了？”  
  
       他的语气听起来很高兴，措辞又表现出不高兴。这种矛盾的情绪还真是非常有人类特色。这种情况在Pike身上偶尔会发生，特别是在他接到同一个人（Spock猜测，这太明显了）的通讯时。  
  
       Spock不是真的好奇谁是那个与他通信的“臭小子”，直到他第一次登舰，面对的就是一个长期任务，与此同时Pike在舰长椅里显得有些不专业的分神。  
  
       他的女大副在旁问，“Jim是今天入学吗？”  
  
       “对，希望他别出什么别出心裁的问题。”Pike靠着扶手，保持盯着屏幕的姿势，“你也知道这家伙，我没有出席，他不会喜欢这个的。”  
  
       “我觉得你忧虑过甚。”Number one扬起她漂亮的眉，“他会理解的，特别是他以成为一个舰长为目标。”  
  
       “希望吧，很多时候他的想法总是出人意料。”耸了耸肩，Pike打开了舰内广播，“各甲板，我是Pike舰长，准备立即出发。”  
  
       随后他微微偏头，“舵手，带我们离开太空港吧。”  
  
       他恢复成了一个称职的舰长。  
  
       Spock却由此记住了，Pike有一个刚成为学院学员的儿子，想必这也是Pike口中的“臭小子”。因此在轮班的休息时间里，Spock对Pike经常和Number One讨论此人也并不意外了。  
  
       有一次Pike也向他隐晦地提起了Jim，“要是人类的青少年也沾点你们瓦肯人的品质，可以少给别人添很多麻烦。”  
  
       但他下一句又自己否定了这句话，“但要是Jim突然像……我大概会被吓死。”  
  
       Spock提出事实反驳，“舰长，没有任何证据证明瓦肯人的品质会威胁到人类的生命。”  
  
       Pike不受冒犯地笑了起来，话题就此打住。Spock自然也不会追问下去，这与他没有关系，他对别人的家庭成员并无好奇心。而且接二连三的任务也需要他全身心地投入到了自己星舰成员的身份中去，难以分神到对人毫无益处的人类八卦中。  
  
       这种紧张的生活一直持续了又一个三年，Pike晋升为了上将，而成为一个上将意味着不再担任星舰舰长。  
  
       Spock则成为了中校，要么在学院里成为教官，要么在另一个星舰上成为大副。他不是悲观者，只是出于逻辑推论出现役的高级军官里不会有比Pike更让他满意的舰长了。  
  
       所以他选择了前者，这在之后被证明也不是一个值得乐观的选项。他被迫比之前更多更频繁地接触人类这个族群，比起高级军官，这些学员消磨起Spock耐心来速度更是一把好手。  
  
       这倒不是说一个例外都没有，他所教授的Vulcan语言课里一位名叫Nyota Uhura的学员表现得不可不说是相当优异。比起其他学员来，最起码她永远不会呈现出一脸好像在听什么宇宙之音的放空状态。  
  
       若Spock允许自己人性化的表达一次情绪，他会说，我真是受够这群椰子了。  
  
       他不得不承认长久以来处于无链接的状态是导致他情绪波动越来越大的原因，还有经年累月的失望。  
  
       偶尔，Spock回想起那时发生的一切，那个遥不可及的人影，愈发觉得自己像是被欺骗了。这非常人类，而且是人类的孩子气，可他无法抑制这种想法。  
  
       你说过我们还会再见的。  
  
       至少容我对你说一声谢谢。  
  
*  
  
       从不懂回避的人类感情如无处不在的空气一般充斥在Spock周围，再加上他们不懂注意的无意碰触时不时侵扰，使得Spock就好像一艘无锚的船，被风暴永不停息的汪洋大海所围绕。  
  
       他是如此烦躁以至于开始思考是否应该回到瓦肯，瓦肯人好歹能安静一点。  
  
       就是在这样的时刻，有人告诉Spock，这四年来一直由他负责编程的小林丸测试被人通过了。  
  
       不可能。  
  
       身为编程和维护者之一，Spock无比清楚这个测试被设计为不可通过的，谁若是通过了这个测试，那只能证明，他打破了规则。  
  
       他作弊了。  
  
       Spock对于人类的情绪降到谷底又瞬间反弹到爆发的顶点，他不关心那家伙是谁，管他是谁，他只想揪出这个自以为聪明的家伙作弊的证据。  
  
       从浩瀚的字符中找出那段子程序费了Spock不少功夫，在他不愿意注意的思绪角落，他有些敬佩于这个学员的想法，这个子程序非常完美，巧妙地嵌在一个主程序的漏洞里。这还多少成就了Spock恼羞成怒，他居然从没有注意过这个漏洞。  
  
       但事实就是事实，作弊是卑劣的，这不能凭借手段高超与否而否认。  
  
       他将证据整理之后提交给委员会，正如Spock所预料的那样，委员会为此召开了一个听证会。  
  
       Spock自然和其他教官一同出席了。  
  
       他对这个听证会像对其他人类事务一样，一如既往地不作任何期待。  
  
9  
  
       Kirk学员。  
  
       当这个人站出来走下台阶的时候，Spock整个大脑的思维都为之暂停了，他的手无意识地握紧礼堂椅子的扶手。要不是瓦肯的那一半保持着高效的镇定，他不确定自己会不会失态地站起来。  
  
       他没有一分一秒忘记过这张脸，恰恰相反，这张脸上的每一个细节都在日复一日的回忆摩挲中愈加清晰。  
  
       但这不合理，如果Kirk就是那个人，他理应没那么年轻，也不会单单只是学员。  
  
       “我想我有权面对我的控告人。”他的声音也和那时不一样，莽撞，攻击性强，少了些稳重。  
  
       Komack望了过来，接着是Kirk。  
  
       Spock的呼吸停滞一瞬，有些茫然地站了起来，本能地拉了拉衣摆以平复紧张。Kirk对他翻了个白眼，Spock好像都能听到他在转回头去之前的轻哼。  
  
        刚刚Komack叫他什么？James T. Kirk？ 至少Spock现在知道一个名字了。   
  
       “请上前来。”  
  
       他一边看着Kirk的背影一边缓步走下台阶，他无法把视线从这个人身上移开，每一步都好像踏在炫目的梦境里。  
  
       待他站定，Kirk无谓地瞥了他一眼，满目是澄澈的挑衅，以及那股确实从未见过Spock的陌生。  
  
 _——爱无所顾忌，心无杂念。_  
  
       Spock已经见过很多金发碧眼的人类了，他总是会对这一类的人群投注更多的注意力，他的视觉神经本应该习惯这种色觉对比了，然而在此刻，他再次体验了幼年时初见它们的晕眩。  
  
       “Spock指挥官，我们最杰出的毕业生之一，在过去的四年里，他负责编程小林丸测试。”  
  
   _——你会比你的那些同龄人都要优秀，你在你的族人里会成为一个传奇和荣耀，我保证。_  
  
       Komack 提示，“指挥官？”  
  
       “Kirk学员。”Spock听到自己的声音还算平静，这给了他不小的安慰，“你设法在程序代码中安插了一个子程序，改变了测试的条件。”  
  
       Kirk毫不在意地撇嘴，“所以呢？”  
  
       “用校园行话来说。”Komack解释，看上去也对Kirk的表现很不满意，“你作弊了。”  
  
       “让我来问一个众所周知的问题吧。”Kirk没有看他，而是眨着那双让人难以忘怀的蓝眼睛看向Spock，“这测验本来就是作弊，你根本不打算让任何人赢，不是吗？”  
  
       Spock所感到的疑惑，生平里这次最甚，难道只是相似而已？但为什么相似到这一步，“你的论点排除了毫无赢面出现的可能性？”  
  
 _——不要随便相信没有赢的局面。_  
  
       Kirk下巴抬起了一点，他的金发还翘着稚气的卷，然后在它们明亮的反光下像一只猫一样笑了，那股懒洋洋的骄傲是对于Spock所问的问题不屑一顾，眉宇间的自信在众人视线焦点中像火焰一样地燃烧。  
  
       无以伦比。  
  
       他开口，声音并没有很高，瓦肯上的细砂那样光滑，“我不相信没有赢的局面。”  
  
       Spock久久没能再说话，他带着一丝接近敬畏的惊奇看着Kirk，时光被打碎了融入这视线里，看着这个男孩就像在看着一个奇迹。  
  
 _——我是你的Thyla。_  
  
       他实在找不出一个词来形容自己的感受。  
  
       Spock闭嘴的时间太久了，久到Kirk也察觉了不对，他仿若有点不安这静谧而皱了皱眉，随后略带疑问地看了过来，终于肯拿个正眼好好瞧瞧Spock。  
  
       有那么片刻他们的视线排除了其他所有东西而只流连在对方身上，宛如身处暴雨之中，一种极具渗透力的惊悸缓缓地穿透了Spock，他的脉搏脱离了头脑的控制逐渐加快。  
  
       再次见到这个更年轻一点的Kirk让他隐隐约约明白了。  
  
       Kirk的目光中慢慢地多了点除开疑惑之外的东西，但那只是一闪而过，随之代替的是更多的疑惑。  
  
       他突然问，“我们之前是不是见过面？”  
  
       礼堂里静得只剩下呼吸声。  
  
       委员会里的Komack忍无可忍地打破了这种奇怪的僵局，“Kirk学员，这里不是用来给你搭讪的！而且这搭讪的开头也太烂了！”  
  
       但是学院里以最不为所动出名的Spock教官却越过将军的发言，对着Kirk点了点头，他的音调紧绷，勉力维持着镇定的假象，“我相信你的论点是正确的。”  
  
       Komack：“……”  
  
       Komack将军像看到他俩一起长出了两个头一样地张着嘴，哑了。  
  
       整个礼堂弥漫开诡异的沉默，这回连呼吸声都听不到了。  
  
       “你也这么认为？你见过我？”Kirk眯起一边眼睛，“我上过你的课吗？”  
  
       Spock没有切断和他的对视，“否定的，你并未出现在我的课堂名单上。”  
  
       “啊。”Kirk耸耸肩，“那可能是在学院里……不对啊，我要是和你擦肩而过，一定会注意到的。为什么我想不起……”  
  
       “先生们？”Komack又叫起来，“请严肃一点，这里是听证会，指挥官？可以继续吗？”  
  
       然后他同时得到了两双瞪视。  
  
       “确实如你所言。”Spock不得不接继续，“该测试是一个不可能完成的任务。然而它测试的目的正是在此，通过不可能完成的任务锻炼学员承受压力的能力，能够使其坦然面对最后的时刻，从而成为一个合格的舰长。”  
  
       “作为一个舰长，我将随时做好为星舰和舰员们牺牲的心理准备，然而我认为除了自我牺牲精神外，领导者不应该想着怎么安心地死。”Kirk顿了顿，“成全自己的英雄主义不是那么艰难，而放弃本身也比突破困境更容易。”  
  
       他的论调充满了少年意气，一定程度上还尚显稚嫩。然而这一番话由他说出来就有了奇妙的说服力，如果那真的会成为一个舰长的指挥风格，不能不说是值得期待的。  
  
       “令人印象深刻。”Spock听到有人这么说，而且就是他自己的声音。一秒的思考后他毅然决然地顺势颔首，“你的解决方法同样富有创造性。对于你的指控我需要重新考虑。”  
  
       Komack：“……”  
  
       Kirk笑了起来，“你没我以为的那么混蛋（bastard）嘛。”  
  
       Spock微微偏头，“我虽然是混血，但诞生在法律认可的父母关系下。”  
  
       笑声更大了些，Kirk眨眨眼，“教官，你认真的？”  
  
       “瓦肯人不开玩笑。”Spock申明，短短的停顿后，他接着道，“你的计算机水准超过了未毕业生的水平，这是你的专业吗？”  
  
       “噢，不，我不专修这个，我是指挥系的。”Kirk的笑容里完全没了之前的咄咄逼人，“顺便说一句，你的程序真的很厉害，我花了很多功夫来研究这个，希望你别介意。”  
  
        Spock在脑中又记了一笔，他是指挥系的。   
  
       “漏洞存在是客观事实，对你指出这一事实而介意是不合逻辑的。”  
  
       “哇哦……多谢。”Kirk咂舌，脸上最后一点桀骜褪去，颇为诚恳地道，“其实我觉得还是该对你说一声不好意思。”  
  
       被忽视已久的Komack忍不住打断，“指挥官？你的意思是你要取消你的指控么？”  
  
       “是的，显然我在尚未收集到完整资料下做出了片面判断。”Spock双手背在身后，“稍后我会另外提交一份报告。”  
  
       Komack一副“这他妈到底是在搞什么”的神色看了他半天，退后了点和其他委员们讨论了一会儿，“Spock指挥官，希望你的报告会让委员会满意。散会。”  
  
       这不成问题。  
  
       Spock确信自己十分擅长写报告。  
  
10  
  
       Spock这个名字Jim是真的有印象，他记性一向好得吓人，Pike提起过这个名字，作为他的船员。不过Jim总是装得对星舰相关的东西都不感兴趣，所以从未深入了解过。他真的没想到第一次和Spock的见面就是这么具有戏剧性。  
  
       但除此之外再无交集，毕竟要是他遇到过一个在地球这么罕见的瓦肯人，怎么可能忘记？  
  
       人群慢慢地疏散，只有Jim和Spock还站在原地没有移动，甚至还保持着对视的姿势，他找不到机会改变现状。  
  
       对方看上去和自己不一样，不是满头问号的样子，让人捉摸不透。Jim总觉得他随时都会走过来和自己说点什么。  
  
       但Spock就只是不言不语地看着自己。  
  
       这真他妈的奇怪。  
  
       “Jim？”McCoy挨了过来，Jim还是没动，只满不在意地嗯了一声。  
  
       Spock教官这时才稍稍移动视线，看向McCoy，两秒钟后收了回来，微微冲Jim一点头，这应该就是一个礼貌的道别了。随后Jim目送他转身离开，要这么说一个男人很奇怪，但他走动之间的韵律感让Spock动作看上去有种别样的优雅。  
  
       McCoy语气不善，“他刚才瞪了我？”  
  
       Jim收回目光，“你不习惯瓦肯人的打量而已。”  
  
       “打量？”McCoy不明所以地盯着他，“你管那个叫打量？”  
  
       “Bones。”Jim回过身，展现出了由衷的担心，“你的被害妄想症已经这么严重了，就不能为自己想想办法吗？”  
  
       “滚蛋。”McCoy一把扯住他的手臂，往外大步迈去，同时压低眉毛和声音，“你和他认识？”  
  
       Jim已经自个儿做个好多次确认了，“我不认识。今天我第一次见到，相信我，我记性好得很。”  
  
       “那到底是怎么回事？”McCoy可能本意不是抱怨，但语气听上去颇有些愁眉不展，“瓦肯人是出了名自负的混蛋，你弄坏了他的程序，然后他当面表扬你富有创意？”  
  
       说到这里他哽了一下，大概是咽下了“妈呀”之类的感叹词，“还不要说他本来是在指控你！”  
  
       “这很简单，他听了我的解释后接受了。”Jim想了想，音调轻快，“事实只能证明瓦肯人很讲道理。”  
  
       “事实只能证明他们是神经病！你是没看到那些将军跟吃了屎一样的表情吗？噢，当然没有，你只顾着和那个‘第一次见面’的瓦肯人互相凝视了。”McCoy在别人的视线里感到十分不自在，把提高的声音又生生降低了回去。不过那些来自其他学员的视线不是冲着他，而是冲着Jim的，“Jim，我感觉很不好。”  
  
       作为主角，Jim的回应方法是嚣张地笑回去，而当他这么做的时候，对方总会多少带点尴尬地转开脸。  
  
       “瞧。”Jim以身作则，安慰自己焦虑的室友，“这没什么的。”  
  
       “我不是在说这个。”McCoy好像要把他的肺呕出来了，“你当着一整个礼堂的人的面勾搭一个教官，瓦肯的。”  
  
       他似乎想到了什么很让人绝望的事情，一脸心力交瘁，“而且你们还勾搭上了。见鬼，我再也不相信教科书了。”  
  
       “我们没有，不然我现在就不是和你回寝室了。”Jim的贞操意识向来堪忧，但这句话他说得真心实意，在刚刚被点名时他火冒三丈得只想上去揍那家伙一拳，但站出来的Spock一点也没有他本以为会面对的争锋相对，反而这么好说话，事实上，好说话得Jim都莫名其妙了。  
  
       好吧，仔细想想也不是那么违和，瓦肯人不是都挺好的么？  
  
       ……都？  
  
       Jim被自己这个自然而然冒出来的想法小小地吓到了，他可没有和任何瓦肯人有接触，所学所知都来自书面信息，他是怎么得出这种结论的？  
  
       他回想起与Spock的对峙，还有Spock走动时的背影，心情顿时有些古怪起来。  
  
       Jim在这方面对自己非常坦诚，如果换种身份，换个地点，他百分之八十会去勾搭Spock……因为这个人就是他的菜，他对黑头发和白皮肤的搭配没什么抵抗力，还有褐色的眼睛，总会让Jim联想到温暖和安定，他的交往对象基本都是这种款的。  
  
       而且那双尖耳朵……不知为何让他很在意。  
  
       说真的，尖耳朵？这难道是他被新启发的口味？  
  
       Jim下意识地舔了舔唇。  
  
       “以防万一。”McCoy一把推开门，给了他一记警告的眼光，“不管你脑子里在想什么，我都没兴趣知道。”  
  
       有时候Jim真爱McCoy这种对世间万物都能大惊小怪的性格，偶尔这很好玩。他不怀好意的笑了一下，但是PADD的信息提示音打断了他想要继续骚扰McCoy的打算。  
  
       那号码早就烂熟于胸了，是Pike。  
  
       虽然上面只是说找他出去吃顿饭，但Jim不用猜也知道Pike找到是要问什么事，他随便挑了件夹克换下学院制服，和McCoy打了声招呼，就出门赴约去了。  
  
*  
  
       “我们说好的。”Jim有在打工，他还在赚奖学金，学费和生活费不成问题，很久前他就不肯使用Winona的信用点了，但他也不会拒绝偶尔在高级餐厅里改善一次生活，“不谈学校的事。”  
  
       “我连打听都没打听。”Pike似笑非笑地坐在对面，没怎么动自己的牛排，“还是说问问本人也伤了你自尊？”  
  
       “唔？”Jim咽下满嘴的肉，喝了一口橙汁，皱起一边眉，“我没什么好伤自尊的。事情过去了，我也处理好了，所以有什么好说的？”  
  
       “你行啊你。”Pike哼笑了一声，没提关于作弊那方面的事，“Spock取消了对你的指控，在辩论上赢下一个瓦肯人不是那么容易办到的。”  
  
       其实也没有什么辩论，Jim停下刀叉，假意地咳嗽了一下，“Spock……”  
  
       话音未落，他就察觉到Pike戳在自个儿脸上的目光立马多了点探究，该死的，他不会喜欢这种老头子的敏锐的！  
  
       于是Jim又满不在乎地切起牛肉，“要是我没记错的话，是你之前的舰员吧？”  
  
       “对，他当过我的大副。”  
  
       Jim努力隐藏起自己的兴趣，视线固定在自己的牛排上，“嗯？瓦肯人？很稀奇啊。”  
  
       “准确来说，是半瓦肯。”Pike似乎是没发现，径直说了下去，“所以我也不奇怪他比起其他瓦肯人来说少了那么点死脑筋。怎么了？”  
  
       “没什么，就……就……他人怎么样？我今天听到他名字的时候想起来了，你和我说过他。”  
  
       “不是说过。”Pike盯了Jim一会儿，才继续道，“只是提过。”  
  
       不等Jim回答他就勾起嘴角，满是调侃，“孩子，Spock非常优秀，为人正直，还有瓦肯人该有的忠诚。再加上他的身份，哦，我说过吗？他的父亲是瓦肯大使，舰队相当重视他，我不太可能帮你公报私仇。”  
  
       “我没那个打算。”Jim清了清嗓子，严肃地声明，“我对他没有怀恨在心……”  
  
       盯着Pike那副我信你才有鬼的神色，Jim无话可说了，一抹嘴，“我就是问问不行吗？好了我吃完了，可以走了不？”  
  
       背靠着椅子，Pike双手抱胸，挑了挑眉头，“我心凉得比牛排还快。”  
  
       Jim不得不把屁股又扭回椅子，一手撑住下巴还有嘴。说实话他觉得至少不能再谈Spock了。Pike又不是不知道他那堆不分男女的狗屎情史，对于这方面就有种不该一个联邦将军有的注意力。  
  
       Jim当初刚刚搬过去和Pike一起住的时候也在新学校里闹出过很多事，这个长辈都睁只眼闭只眼，唯独在这件事上不能认同。他大概觉得这算是Jim的童年阴影还是怎么着的，而与其谈论那些东西Jim宁愿吃掉家里所有的PADD，所以两人后来对此就有点心照不宣了。Pike继续隐晦地关注着他的感情发展，因为他不想看Jim陷入新的糟心事里，而Jim则是能瞒就瞒。  
  
       天晓得，又不是Jim愿意把每一段关系都弄得不仅短命，还是惨死。对方爱上他和讨厌他的速度差不多一样快，啊，真让人感动啊，他就是有这种天分，不管开始多甜蜜，最后都会变得面目可憎。到头来所有人有了普遍认识，James Kirk花心又乱来，还薄情寡义。  
  
       搞不好他真的有病。  
  
       Jim皱皱眉，打消了对Spock继续关注的打算。他没那么保证过，偶尔也会控制不住，但他不想给Pike添麻烦。  
  
       而他知道，要是他真的有了麻烦，Pike绝对不会袖手旁观，毕竟Pike这么多年一直都是这么做的。  
  
11  
  
       小林丸测试件事，Pike知道的时候一点没觉得生气，他暗地里了解过事情的来龙去脉，实话实说他挺欣赏Jim的做法，也丝毫没意外这孩子会做出这样的事。他有考虑过要不要找Spock先谈谈，但扭转一个瓦肯人的心思很艰难，再加上他所了解的Spock的性格，说不定会弄巧成拙。而且，Jim也不会喜欢。  
  
       当然Jim不可能会被退学，Pike也不会允许这种事发生，他只是有些担心，Jim正在申请登上USS Enterprise。  
  
       Pike早就和Mike聊过很多次了，Jim将会成为他的副手，这有点冒险，但Jim值得他们尝试。  
  
       Mike自己则会三年之内升迁，而如果Jim表现得够好，这艘为了纪念他们朋友Gergeo而建造的星舰就很有可能就会归他所有。  
  
       要是履历因此有了污点，显而易见会影响他之后的发展。  
  
       最终会这么解决，Pike实在太意外。他读了Spock关于撤销指控的新报告，尽管措辞还是平淡和严谨，字里行间对Jim的行为却完全是另一番评判。  
  
       然后Mike还告诉他，就在两天前Spock申请上Enterprise号服役，这真太诡异了，在自己之后任何舰长的邀请都被这个优秀的瓦肯人拒绝了，Pike觉得他要么是彻底爱上了教书要么就是打算回瓦肯搞科学建设去了。  
  
       把Spock叫到办公室后Pike足足观察了他半分钟，对方无动于衷地受他审视。  
  
       “两件事。”Pike开口，手上还拿着Spock的报告，“第一件，恭喜你，Enterprise号的科学官。”  
  
       Mike下决定之快，就怕Spock筋搭回去了改变主意，就连Pike也找不出比Spock更适合的人选。  
  
       Spock的表情没什么改变，十分有节制地道，“非常感谢。”  
  
       “Mike之后会找你再详细聊聊。”Pike早习惯他这样，他放下报告，两手交握耷在腹部，“现在，我们谈谈小林丸测试的事情。”  
  
       这个问题似乎没多特殊，Spock平板的声调和平日没有区别，“我编写了新的程序，覆盖了漏洞。并更新了程序日志，提高了自我检查的频率和深入程度。”  
  
       这不是Pike想知道的，“你改变了一个指控。”  
  
       Spock这才短短地看了他一眼，“我假设你在询问关于Kirk学员的案例，将军？”  
  
       “是的，你挂过不少人科，不过就指控过一个人。”Pike说到这里忍不住笑了笑，“他或许该为此自豪。”  
  
       Spock沉默了片刻，“我不认为指控会让个体感到自豪。”  
  
       Pike颇为稀奇地看着肩膀绷得更紧的Spock，他还算是了解自己的前大副，看来这件事是真的引起了他的情绪反应，“这并不是一个官方的询问，但你可能还不知道，我认识James Kirk。”  
  
       “你写过USS Kelvin的论文，十分详尽，但带着大量的主观观点，我查过当初的服役记录，你和George Kirk共同在一艘星舰上服役过4.2年的时间，我有理由推测你和GeorgeKirk之间有朋友关系。同时WinonaKirk在Kirk舰长牺牲后长期进行深空任务，你会接手照顾他们之子James Kirk的可能性很大。”Spock在从容不迫的长篇大论后又加了一句，“Kirk学员入学的推荐书由你署名，将军。”  
  
       Pike好一会儿说不出话来，怎么个情况？他以为Spock从来不对这种……算有点八卦的事有兴趣的，他为什么就突然调查得这么清楚了？  
  
       这什么逻辑？  
  
       “好的……”Pike不得不解释几句，“中校，我询问这件事不是出于我和Jim的私人关系。”要真想兴师问罪地护短Pike也不会等到现在，“Jim也申请了Enterprise号，你们大概会一起服役，而同事之间有疙瘩可不是什么好事。”  
  
       “我对和Kirk学员一同服役于一艘星舰并无异议。”Spock微一点头，没什么意外的表情，不知是这事不足以惊讶他，还是他早就知道了。  
  
       Pike盯着他，尝试从面无表情中读点什么出来，“如果他的职位是指挥官呢？”  
  
       思考了极短的时间，Spock稍后的回答得得体而矜持，“考虑到Williams舰长的指挥风格趋于保守，我认为Kirk学员以其极富创造力的思维辅佐是恰当的。”  
  
       “极富创造力的思维，嗯？”Pike点了点桌上的报告，也不想再去追究是什么改变了Spock的想法，结果挺好的，不是吗？“你在报告里也这么说的，我想这个总值得那孩子自豪了。得到你的表扬可不是一件容易的事。”  
  
       仔细想了想这件事，Pike倒觉得挺有意思的，有Spock在舰上，让人可以更加放心，他不止是优秀的科学家，也是很出色的战术家。  
  
       “希望你们相处愉快。”  
  
*  
  
       周日晚上，Jim照常去了3D象棋俱乐部，鉴于他繁忙的学业和打工，这是他唯一参加的小组活动。  
  
       Gaila是唯一一个问起他关于听证会的人，不过Jim觉得她与其说是关心不如说是为了满足好奇心。  
  
       “所以你这个星期没有和他发生什么？天啊，太可惜了。”Gaila一点也不在乎她的白国王陷入危险，话语间充满遗憾，“我好为你难过。”  
  
       和这样的对手下棋毫无乐趣可言，Jim百无聊赖地隔着棋盘对上她发自真心的同情视线，“你和我开玩笑么？我就要毕业了，去和教官乱来是哪根筋被拧了？”  
  
       “拜托。”Gaila真诚得都接近天真了，“来一发而已，只要不被人知道就没什么大不了。”  
  
       天啊，Jim无言以对的拉拉嘴角，他真为Orion人的节操鞠一把泪。  
  
       “我发誓班上一半以上的人愿意和他上床。”Gaila双手撑着下巴，“衣服穿得最整齐的人往往最让人想脱下他们的衣服。我室友迷他迷得可厉害了，虽然她不承认，但我知道的。”  
  
       这一点Jim深有同感，这可能是他能和Gaila维持友谊的一个原因，他们有着高度统一的审美观，但他才做好别多想的准备，这就有人来和他讨论Spock有多迷人可真不是好事。  
  
       这需要讨论么？那家伙确实很辣啊。  
  
       Jim盯着棋盘，催促Galia走下一步，“我不晓得该不该祝她成功。”  
  
       “我当然希望自己的朋友得偿所愿，但实话实说，我认为那是不可能的，Spock教官没有表现出想要和学员……”Gaila随手走了一步，想了想，郑重其事地换了个单词，“想要和任何人有私交的意思。所以我当时非常惊讶，我以为你和他认识。怎么可能？”  
  
       Jim拾起她自问的最后一句话，“怎么可能，我不认识。”  
  
       这句话重复得他都厌烦了。  
  
       “不过一个人不会用‘那种’目光看第一次见面的家伙。”Gaila的表情不好分辨，她跳跃的情绪总使人不知底细，“当然也有例外。”  
  
       Jim有了些不好的预感，每次当Gaila用这种飘忽的语气时就要冒出一点叫人抓狂的发言。  
  
       果然，她瞪大那双大小不逊于Jim的眼睛，坚定地问，“你觉得他是不是对你一见钟情了？”  
  
       “将死。”Jim皱起眉移动自己的棋子，他是半个gay，但他可从没想过要一个闺蜜，“这里什么时候成了互助小组？”  
  
       他微微伸了个懒腰，站起来懒散地斜睨着Gaila，“这种话题还是留着你和你的室友谈吧。我先走了，回见。”  
  
12  
  
       周一一大早就有两堂战术课，Jim很爱它，但生物钟难以抗拒。  
  
       他揉了揉眼睛，干脆低下头看着自己的PADD，当发现教室的气氛不对劲的时候抬起头，生生把哈欠打到一半咽了回去。  
  
       进来的不是Birgitta教官而是Spock。  
  
       Jim在明白发生了什么前就有一股不知名的兴奋顺着他的脊椎一直窜到小脑。  
  
       Spock看上去和一周前没有任何不同，黑色制服里的身材修长，挺得笔直，表情一丝不苟。  
  
       战术班里的人几乎都不认识他，却齐齐被这种气质给镇住了。  
  
       “Birgitta教官有临时的舰上任务，我将代替他负责他离开期间的课程。”Spock冷静自持的声音在鸦雀无声的教室里像一盆微凉的水，完全浇醒了所有人的昏昏欲睡，“如果没人再对此有疑问，我们开始上课。”  
  
       学院里的不少教官都身负其他职责，所以离开是常有的事，Jim光是这学期听过三个老师轮着上课，但他待在这里三年了，就从没见过Spock和这边有什么关系。  
  
       Jim脑中闪过Gaila的话，然后又在想象中狠狠扇了自己一巴掌。  
  
       去他的，自己在想什么？没错，Jim Kirk不缺人喜欢，一见钟情什么的见得多了，去一趟夜店只要他想就能带回任何一个床伴。  
  
       但Jim还没有自恋到这种地步。  
  
       不会是Spock，不会是一个瓦肯人。他是不晓得瓦肯人怎么挑伴侣的（瓦肯人在这方面的保密程度高得搞笑），但肯定和人类不一样，最有可能的是各种数据分析之后才能得出一个结论。  
  
       这只是巧合。  
  
       Jim焦虑地舔了舔唇，所以这事儿怎么会这么巧呢？  
  
       他看向Spock，这才发现对方刚好也在看他，瓦肯人脸上依然一片冷清，只是那双眼睛里并不是这样。  
  
       就是这样，Jim好像又回到了听证会上，他的视线就是这样被紧紧抓住，一定有些什么，在Spock的眼里，在看似一成不变的表情里。  
  
       Spock转过头，继续自己的讲课。  
  
       视线回到PADD上，Jim这才能够重新呼吸。  
  
       这两节课里，只要他肯让自己抬起头看向课堂上那个讲师，视线就总会和对方对上，像根本逃不掉的猎物。  
  
       他极力地想要忽略心里那种怪异的冲动，却在后面的课程里一句内容也没听进去。  
  
*   
  
       “Jim！”没走出教室几步就被喊住，Jim晕乎乎地回过头去，“Gary？”  
  
       Gary满脸笑容地走到他面前，作为一个想和他有一腿的人而言那笑容还真是爽朗过了头，“大忙人，今晚有空没？”  
  
       “没。”耸耸肩，Jim和以前一样干脆利落地拒绝，本来他和Gary是很好的朋友，但他们都太固执了，事情走到这一步他也有点遗憾。  
  
       Jim朝人流流动的方向看去，浑身上下都表明自己在赶时间。  
  
       Gary明显不信，“真的？我已经邀了你很多次了，不会每次都这么不凑巧吧？”  
  
       对你永远不凑巧，Jim移回目光，戳在Gary脸上，语气肃然了不少，“听着，我真的很忙。”  
  
       “你能换一个借口吗？”Gary双手抱胸，口气很冲，“为什么？就因为我不是黑发褐眼所以和我出去单独喝一杯都不愿意？你这到底是……”  
  
       “Kirk学员。”低沉平滑的声音切入到两人中间，“天体测量室的计算机应用试验将于7.4分钟后开始。”  
  
       Jim愣住。  
  
       这什么鬼？  
  
       “Spock教官。”Gary不由自主地退开一步。  
  
       Spock缓步走上前来，“由实验室和这里的距离推算，如果再耽误2分钟以上，我们将不能按时赶到。”  
  
       然后他视线转向站在一旁的Gary，冷淡地提醒，“Wilson学员，你的下一节课程同样即将开始。”  
  
       “噢……好……”Gary走之前瞧了瞧Jim，仿佛不太明白现在的情况。  
  
       Jim理解他。  
  
       因为他也不是很明白。  
  
       走廊里的人随着下节课的临近而非常稀少，基本上就只剩他和Spock了。既然Spock会上前打断，证明他已经看出什么了吧？Jim觉得尴尬得无以复加。  
  
       “总之多谢，我还不想和人在大庭广众下拉拉扯扯。”他清清嗓子，勉强一笑，“但我以为瓦肯人不说谎来着。”  
  
       他才没和Spock有什么实验室之约。  
  
       “你的知识是正确的。”Spock确定Gary确实消失在他们视野中间后才朝向Jim，“我并未说谎，1030确实安排了一个试验，而且因我完整叙述一个学院既定的行程而感谢我是没有必要的，学员。”  
  
       Jim眨眨眼，不太确定刚刚他是不是在Spock的眼里看到了一抹接近微笑的暖意。  
  
       可这副场景不可思议地在Jim心里引起一股想要亲近的高兴之情，Spock当真比他初以为的要好得多。  
  
       他笑了笑，这回自然了许多，“那先这样，我先走了。”  
  
       “容我提醒。”出乎他意料的是Spock偏过头，看过来的神色仿佛奇怪Jim为什么忘了这件事，“你到1300为止并没有课程安排。”  
  
       “那是……哇哦，你……”说Jim是吃惊都轻松了点，他简直震惊了，唯一能说得出来的是，“你怎么知道的？”  
  
       “教官的编码可以查询学员的课程。”Spock的语调十分客观，一点窘迫都没有，好像这事儿就是这么正常。  
  
       “哦……是哦？”Jim咬住嘴里的肉，小小的疼痛提醒自己别想偏，别想偏！对了，他刚刚还指出Gary的上课表来着呢！  
  
       只能说瓦肯人的思维模式好奇妙，他们个个都有强迫症吗？还是脑子都和数据库联网了？教科书上少讲了好多啊！？  
  
       Spock继续道，“试验所使用的程序预备搭载在USS Enterprise上，鉴于你的计算机能力和将来的服役意向，我认为你会对此有兴趣的可能性是98.9%。但是如果你……”  
  
       前半句话就把Jim的眼睛整个点亮了，他急急忙忙地打断Spock，“你开玩笑吗？！我们要迟到了！”  
  
*   
  
       试验过程非常有趣，Jim稍后一点时间才得知试验室里的人都是预定成为Enterprise号的科学部成员，而Spock就是以后Enterprise号的科学官。  
  
       老实说Jim蛮意外的，按照Spock的履历和能力，他以为他会是大副的最好人选。  
  
       当他问Spock时，对方只高深莫测地看了一眼他，“指挥官另有人选。”  
  
       “你知道？”Jim奇怪道，接着眯起眼，“你知道。快告诉我。”  
  
       “我并未被告知指挥官的具体人选。”但Spock在这个问题上就没那么大方了，“我相信Williams舰长或者Pike上将会在恰当的时候公布。”  
  
       Jim撇嘴，瓦肯人不说谎，不过刚才他已经见识过了，瓦肯人可会暗示了。  
  
       他转移注意力回到一段子程序上。  
  
       这些代码向来是Jim的一大爱好，它们虽然逻辑俨然，却能因为小小的变动就给人巨大的惊喜。天文学也是，想一想这些代码将会像一首完美的旋律将星星们全部都记录下来，他就恨不得提前搭上去往宇宙的船。  
  
       他很感激Spock邀请了他，明明没有这个必要的。  
  
       和Spock相处得也很愉快，天啊，Jim从来没想过他可以和一个瓦肯人相处得这么愉快，倒不是说Spock比他以前遇到的伴儿会说话到哪里去，就是每当因询问Spock把他温暖的肩膀靠过来，Jim都形容不上来那种舒心的感觉，仿佛单单是Spock的陪伴都能让他身心放松下来。  
  
       这他妈简直神了。  
  
       “你的报告还顺利吗？你知道……”Jim坐在学院内的军官餐厅里问，“小林丸测试那个？不知道我能不能帮上什么忙？”  
  
       “报告已经完成并提交，委员会接受了我的新意见。”Spock顿了顿，“我相信此刻应该对你的关心表示一声谢意。”  
  
       这可挺让Jim不好意思的，他挠了挠下巴，“没什么好谢的，我对此负有一半责任。没有其他麻烦就好。”  
  
       服务员端上了他们点的餐，Jim端起橙汁喝了一口，在没有酒精饮料能喝的情况下他最爱点这个，但一般没几个人知道，因为这种口味实在是太小女生了，Jim也不明白为什么他喜欢这种清甜的口味。可是既然对面的是个非人类的Spock，想必他是不会在意这种细节，也不会用这种细节来取消他的。  
  
       Spock等他放下杯子，出声询问，“我有一个出于学术上的好奇心。”  
  
       Jim摆正坐姿，“好的？”  
  
       “地球通用语习惯内常有语义含混的部分，是由于人类社会里的感情复杂关系导致。而语义含混的单词在被使用时也会违背使用者本意地引发人类感情的变动。我认为语言能够充分体现种族的文化，了解种族的文化也有助于深刻理解。”  
  
       这个问题肯定相当，相当的学术，看这如此之长的铺垫。  
  
       “我同意。”Jim听得云里雾里，他意在指挥系统发展而不是成为一个语言学家，所以对此没有花费太多心力。他想起Spock本来就是个语言课程类的教官，不得不先表明态度，“如果是这方面的问题，我恐怕帮不上忙，我一节高级外星语课都没有上过。”  
  
       “并非如此。”Spock道，“在45.24%的地球文化背景下，我发现自己对理解人类感情感到困惑。你是否介意为我讲解一个案例？”  
  
       虽然疑惑为什么语言类的问题会貌似转换成了情感类的问题，而且提出这问题的还是个“我们没有感情”的瓦肯人，Jim本着友善的企图点了点头，“如果我能理解。”  
  
       “在我提出试验日程之前，你和Wilson学员正发生一场争论。Wilson学员意图邀请你参加亲密的社交活动，而他认为你的拒绝原因是因为他的头发和虹膜并非黑色和褐色。”Spock的表情宛如正在和Jim讨论一串代码，“人类社会中鲜少出现如此严苛的选偶标准，这是本案个体出于后代基因的考虑还是因为特殊文化背景的影响？”  
  
       Jim：“……”  
  
       Jim茫然得不知如何反应才好。可能在外星人看来，这就是一个学术问题？但在一个地球人看来，至少在Jim看来，简化版下来完全只是一个单纯地问喜好的问题啊……  
  
       现在他特别希望McCoy在这里，至少他得需要一个人斩钉截铁地告诉他，你想多了。  
  
13  
  
       Jim躺在床上翻看PADD，学员ID收到一封通知，鉴于Birgitta教官一直未归，且任务时间有延长的可能，他们的论文将由Spock和其他代过课的教官一起负责指导和审核。附件是论文指导各个负责人的名单。  
  
       带着隐隐的预感，Jim直接下载了Spock的名单，一眼往下扫去，果然找到了自己的名字。  
  
       他抿了抿唇，心情微妙地紧张了起来。  
  
       虽然这也只是个几率34%左右的随机问题，但他真的很想要知道这其中有没有什么主观因素影响。  
  
       宿舍门发出滑动的声音。  
  
       Jim把PADD放到一边，坐了起来。他和McCoy已经熟悉到光听脚步都能听出情绪了。果不其然，McCoy大力地坐到床上，他脸上厌恶的表情和双手抱胸的姿势都在怒吼着“滚他的蛋！”  
  
       “Bones，你知道我爱你。”Jim笑嘻嘻地安抚道，“所以如果谁惹你不高兴了，我会帮你搞定他的。”  
  
       “哈！搞定？”给了他一个标准的“Bones之瞪”，McCoy哼了一声，“你能帮我做实验么？”  
  
       “什么？”Jim早就学会分辨那些不针对自己的怒气并完全不以为意，他知道McCoy这学期都在为一个“3K背景辐射下对细胞活性的影响”医疗项目而忙活，“实验出什么问题了吗？”  
  
       “出什么问题？”McCoy一脸愤怒的崩溃，在Jim看来他让双手抱在胸前估计是不为了让自己抓头发，“给我们数据的那个研究员搞错了小数点后第8位的数字！那是原始数据！”  
  
       无言以对，Jim大概明白McCoy面对何种情况了，不自觉地生出一股同情。  
  
       McCoy停下来，深吸了一口气，“在核算了新的数值和方程之后，我们所有的实验都要重做！”  
  
       Jim都能看到医生眼里爆出了血丝，因为这代表着McCoy和他的小组会没日没夜恨不得一天掰出另一个24小时来做这些精细而繁复的实验步骤。  
  
       如果换做自己Jim会为此哀嚎整个余生的，他没胆在这种情况下再和McCoy开玩笑，而是真诚地建议，“今晚要出去喝一杯么，我觉得你需要这个？来个好友之夜？”  
  
       “不。”McCoy阴沉沉又苦涩地说，“我需要一整支的科德辛*。”  
  
       “嘿。”Jim干笑，“别嗑药。”  
  
       McCoy一抹脸，拾起他的包，走到柜子旁边拿衣服。  
  
       “你这是要住在实验室么？”  
  
       McCoy一边挑拣需要的东西一边道，“我还有得选么？”  
  
       Jim叹了口气，“要不要我帮你们再核算一次数据？”  
  
       “不用，我知道你高能天体物理学还是啥玩意儿学得挺好的，但要我说我还不会怀疑一个瓦肯的数据。”McCoy哼了一声，拉起了拉链，“他们不就爱这个么？数据。”  
  
       Jim一愣，“瓦肯？哪个”  
  
       “什么？”McCoy反问，陷入无差别攻击的状态，“我们学院里还有除了Spock之外的地精？话说回来检查别人的测试就是他的爱好么？”  
  
       显然他还记得Jim的听证会。  
  
       然而作为当事人的Jim对于那场听证会却丝毫没升起和McCoy同仇敌忾的感情，对此Jim多少有些愧疚，“我猜……你们这个项目和Enterprise号有关系。你的申请是不是通过了？Spock是Enterprise号的科学官，所以他确实会检查这些项目。”  
  
       倒不是说他想要为Spock解释什么，他只是说出他知道的事情而已。  
  
       McCoy顿住，转头从肩膀上看了他一眼，“Enterprise号的科学官？”  
  
       往后仰过身体，双手撑在床上，Jim歪过头，“对，怎么了？”  
  
       “Enterprise号的委任名单还没有下来，他就被任命为科学官了？”McCoy转过身，“Pike告诉你的？”  
  
       Jim摇头，“不，Pike从没和我提过这些。”  
  
       事实上他还不确定他是不是能够登上Enterprise号，虽然希望很大，但也没人能跟他保证，Jim很多时候不去想这个。  
  
       他回答了McCoy疑惑的眼神，“Spock告诉我的。”  
  
       “Spock。”McCoy跟着念了一遍，陡然坐回了对面床上，“他告诉你的。”  
  
       他说得很慢，像借着咀嚼每个单词来确认其中有什么意义，他盯着Jim，“你们什么时候这么熟了？”  
  
       啊哦，Jim回答，“也不是很熟。”  
  
       McCoy看上去不是很高兴，而这个不高兴和他自己的事情已经没关系了，“就可以谈起私事的那种‘不是很熟’吗？”  
  
       “Bones。”Jim摩挲着自己的后颈，“他是我现在的代课教官，而且他最近关于一些计算机应用的测试都会邀请我参加，就这些，我们会聊点私人事情很正常。”  
  
       “很正常。瓦肯人不和人闲聊！而且这段时间你没和我一起去食堂。”McCoy半响憋出来一句，“你千万不要告诉我，那时候都是和他在一起吃的。还是说你有了个秘密的约会对象？”  
  
       他的语气表示他希望是后一种。  
  
       咂了咂舌，Jim不以为然地反驳，“测试时间结束后正好是饭点，特意分开吃不合逻辑吧？”  
  
       “不合逻辑？！”McCoy与其说是生气不如说是被吓到了，“真的假的？你用这个词？”  
  
       “我用了，多大个事？瓦肯人注册了吗？”Jim站起来拍了拍衣服，拿过外套，“去趟图书馆，一起出门？论文可能会出点问题，我得去学习了。”  
  
       “你学个屁。”McCoy对他转移话题的生硬嗤之以鼻，跟着站了起来，神色却还没有脱离刚才的话题。出门前，他忧心忡忡又气势汹汹地再次提醒了一次，“Jim，还有半个学期就毕业了，你有不和教官睡的常识吧？”  
  
       Jim率先走出门，毫不犹豫地回过头纯洁一笑，“当然。”  
  
*  
  
       “可怜的Bones。”从试验室里出来时时间已经很晚，这大概是他们耽误得最久的一次了。两人都没有提为什么Spock会径直跟着Jim往学生宿舍走，一副理所当然送他回家的样子，“他最近都要住在实验室。”  
  
       由于Jim不是第一次在Spock面前使用McCoy的昵称，他没有困难地理解了这个名字的所指，“McCoy医生小组所遭遇的麻烦在于他们没有核实过数据，他们完全能够避免这次事件。”  
  
       “哇哦，你还真是……”要不是知道Spock的为人，Jim都觉得这句话是在落井下石了，“他对这个项目真的很重视，但Bones的专业领域不在那方面，他没有注意到很正常，他做好了自己那部分。每一个人都该做好自己的那部分。如果一艘星舰上医生应该关注研究人员的数据，导航员该担心食物的营养搭配，那每次任务都是一场噩梦。”  
  
       话音刚落，Jim就发现到两人之间沉默了不少，这还不是平日里舒服的那种沉默。  
  
       “恕我冒昧，我能够询问一个问题么？”Spock在足足两人一言不发地行走了半分钟后才重新开口，音色也和平常他与Jim聊天时不太一样，没那么放松和舒适，“我注意到你和McCoy医生的关系十分亲密，你们是否处于一段恋爱关系中？”  
  
       Jim呛咳起来。  
  
       “若你对此问题感到不适我可以理解，这个问题太僭越，极其侵犯了隐私。”Spock立即说，“我为此道歉，你无需回答。”  
  
       “不是。”Jim咳得笑了起来，“天啊你可千万别让Bones听到这个问题，他会反胃的，我也是。我们是很好的朋友，有时候……有时候他像我妈，你这么说会让我觉得很诡异耶？”  
  
       Spock再次沉默了片刻，“我不能看出McCoy医生在性别上有可以使人迷惑的特质。”  
  
       Jim爆发出一阵大笑，“不，当然不，这只是一个类比。他喜欢看着我，不准我吃这样喝那样，还不准我和别人乱搞。”  
  
       “我认为McCoy医生对你的个人活动没有限制的权利。”显然他不太能理解人类过度表达关心的一些方式，可是他下一句话就点了头，“但我不得不附和医生的提议，对建立一段关系应该谨慎。”  
  
       这或许不是有什么暗示性的话，不过Jim依然感到脖颈感到一阵不合理的热度，“那可以换我问一个问题么？”  
  
       Spock在并肩的地方斜过头，代表他在听。  
  
       无论何时他对于自己都能有一种特别敏锐的关注，Jim允许自己暗暗地享受这一点，“论文的负责人是怎么分配的？”  
  
       Spock似乎没有意识到Jim问这句话的初衷，“在Birgitta中校的建议下，根据每个人的擅长领域而分配的。”  
  
       望着被路灯照亮的安静街道，Jim问，“是Birgitta定的名单？”  
  
       “否定的。我挑选了我能给与最好指导的论文，相信另两位教官与我同样。”Spock的回答有理有据，一如他平时的做事基调，仿佛做什么事情都有公事公办的理论支持。  
  
       但自从经过“被巧克力问你为什么喜欢吃巧克力”的事件之后，Jim对此报以了一定高度的怀疑。  
  
       他当然可能会多想了，但毕竟不是傻子。  
  
       “哦，那你看我论文了吗？我可被标记在你名下。”话一出口才发现此话有歧义，Jim发誓他没想和Spock调情的，只是对方在他出口说点什么混淆前就没注意到似地回答了，“是的，我已经读过了。”  
  
       Jim转头冲他笑笑，感觉到对方的视线在光影的掩盖下几近温柔地落到自己的嘴角，心里因此升起一股慌张的熨帖。  
  
       心脏愉快地怦怦跳动，血液流动的速度快了些，但他喜欢这个。  
  
       他喜欢这个。  
  
       Jim还是让自己正常地问出了口，“那有什么意见？”  
  
       大概是夜晚的风太凉了，把Spock一成不变的声音都衬得有了温度，“我未曾料到你会以小林丸测试为论文题目，它将你在听证会上的所言更清楚地阐述了一次。虽然逻辑上还尚缺完整性——容我用人类化的语言来形容——令人耳目一新。”  
  
       知道自己像个被表扬的小孩子似的，Jim却克制不住把笑容变得更大，“谢谢，看来我能轻松过关了？”  
  
       意味深长地看了他一眼，Spock并没有给予肯定的答案，“在外交通讯的部分你含糊带过，这是最缺乏完整性的一部分。我认为如果你不完善这一部分，将会严重影响到论文的评分。”  
  
       “外交通讯？”Jim皱起眉，认真地回忆着自己的论文，“我承认，你也知道，我对高级外星语研究得不多。或许我该再查查资料。”  
  
       本来他该找Gaila请教一下她那个室友的，不过Jim唯一对那个陌生人的印象还停留在对Spock有意思的部分上……好吧，Jim不承认自己有什么不爽，就是单单觉得这样的人会靠谱么？  
  
       “……不然我找个人问问？”Jim斜瞄着Spock，“你能推荐一个你们班上的学员帮我辅导一下吗？”  
  
       “作为教官，我无法无视完成论文时非独立的情况。”Spock几乎毫不犹豫地拒绝了这项提议，接着道，“我建议你从正规的课程上摄取正确的知识。”  
  
       他们已来到学员宿舍的门口，Jim快走了一步，随后转过身来，两人同时停住了。  
  
       Jim手揣在口袋里，好一会儿都没说话。而Spock既没有问他，也没有离开的意思。  
  
       “Spock。”Jim在嘴角抿起一个犹豫的小小弧度，“这样有点奇怪。”  
  
       “请说明。”Spock和平常一样，站姿笔挺，“你所指的是何种稀奇特异的现象？”  
  
       “就这样，你不觉得吗？”Jim觉得自己的声音在静悄悄的环境里听起来太响了，“我们现在课余时间都和对方待在一起，噢，就连一部分上课都在一起。我们还一起吃饭，晚上你送我回宿舍，你刚刚向我确认我和我好朋友的关系。这实际上没什么，但我知道你一直都不这样，我知道。”  
  
       他舔了舔唇，在Spock的凝视下继续道，“说真的，要是你以后再送我礼物，我会认为你在追求我。”  
  
       说完他就闭嘴，惊异于自己终于把这话说出来了。Jim在耐心上没得过高分，他其实都没想过这句话问出来自己想要得到什么回答。  
  
       他强逼自己抬头看着Spock，在光线暗淡的现在，对方的眼睛看上去是深沉的黑色。  
  
       在Jim混乱得不知道过了多久之后。  
  
       Spock张开嘴，“我并没有追求你。学员，你对此有所误会。”  
  
       在一刻的寂静后，Jim只觉得血液往上涌，生平第一次他尴尬得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他果然自作多情了，他怎么可以这么自作多情？！  
  
       “呃。”Jim拉出一个笑容，暗自期待不会有他以为的那么僵硬，“开个玩笑……”  
  
       “我假设你知道星际舰队章程21.14规章对学院教官和学员交往有着严格的行动准则规定。我不认为你希望在你未来的职业生涯中有所污点。”Spock说完这一段就闭嘴了。  
  
       隔着两米的距离，两人都似乎有点愣。  
  
       “你……”Jim小心地吸了口气，“你到底什么意思？”  
  
       Spock板着脸，手还背在身后，整个人都好像在讲台上展开一段演说发言似地严肃道，“在36.1个标准日的接触中我发现你身上的特质对我是有益的，同时我也发现我能够使你得到精神上的愉悦，而从学术上考虑你我的能力足够匹配，这种相处对双方都是有利因素。鉴于此，我得出结论，我们在下一阶段进行更深一步的接触是符合逻辑的。考虑到我会在你毕业后和你同时登上Enterprise号服役，身份上将不再受到限制，届时若你需要，我会再向你展开追求。然而在此之前，现在我所进行的准备，也是符合逻辑的。”  
  
       啊，还真是有、理、有、据。  
  
       ……逻辑你妹！  
  
       Jim牙都咬酸了。  
  
       大概是等了一会儿没见他有什么回应，Spock细微地绷紧了他的音调，“如果你对此有不理解，我可以呈交更为精确的……”  
  
       “你真的要为我俩该不该谈恋爱写篇论文？”Jim忍无可忍地打断，他转身想先冲回寝室平息一下，他从来没有同时对一个人又如此喜欢又这么讨厌的。  
  
       “Jim。”  
  
       这还是第一次被叫自己的名字。Spock所吐露的音节像个咒语，牢牢地把Jim钉在原地。他声音一点也不重，也不像一句挽留或者追问，它就单单只是Jim的名字。  
  
       像这个名字就已经说明太多，再也不需要其他了。  
  
       打从身体深处，所有的问题都因此一溃千里，Jim吃惊自己为什么对此没有丝毫的抵抗力。  
  
       他咬了咬牙，短促地呼吸了两拍，转回身大步踏向Spock，直到能察觉到Spock的僵硬，“教官，详细文件可以稍后提交，但我们人类在这个时候会要求一个吻当做证据，鉴于现在四下无人，你觉得我这个提议符合逻辑吗？”  
  
       他们的体温向对方延展，在微冷的夜里纠缠成了一团。  
  
       Spock微微低下头，“我对此没有异议。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整个故事就在这里结束啦，后面还有点番外。


	4. other stories

1  
       怎么说呢。  
  
       Jim觉得特别滑稽，他们在‘正式恋爱’前就接过一次吻，还是月黑风高的半夜，在这种偷情的气氛中那个吻纯洁得简直要让Jim同时抓狂和感动，是他主动往前倾，碰上Spock的双唇，没有任何皱褶细纹会带来的粗糙，光滑如所料。  
  
       Jim没有感觉到情欲或者类似的激烈情绪，那个吻是夜风的味道，微凉又沉默，好像孕育着很多东西，都在温柔的夜色下掩藏着，彻底地安抚了Jim。  
  
       所以就是这样了，没关系，他可以为他即将到来的爱情等一段日子。或许在他做好准备之后，能够向Spock的人类母亲请教一下，瓦肯人谈恋爱需要走什么程序？  
  
       Jim没经历过这个，不是说他没恋爱过，但不是这样，没有甜言蜜语（说实话他对着Spock说不出来，那会十分没趣，然后要是想象一下Spock说甜腻腻情话是……不，快停下来！），没有暧昧的调情。  
  
       对，话说回来，他们还没恋爱呢。  
  
       想到这里Jim忍不住朝不远处的Spock瞧去，他正和一个拥有高马尾和火辣身材的女学员谈话，在这段时期里多半是在讨论论文的事情。  
  
       Jim在下课时来找过Spock几次，他不久前才得知这就是Gaila的室友Uhura，真奇怪他以前怎么没发现学院里还有这么一个美人。  
  
       因为自个儿的论文，Jim对语言类的课程最近有了些钻研，他听得出这Uhura的问出的问题精准有见解，涉及的知识也很高深。还有她说话的方式，利落干脆，带着学语言学的人特有的音韵感。她看上去很聪明，也确实非常漂亮。  
  
       Jim都忍不住在心里哇哦一声。  
  
       虽然那Uhura比Spock整整矮了一个头，Spock依旧笔直地站着，只稍稍偏过头，说话时的神色十分平静，眼睛里也没有半点可以称作情绪的东西，尽管手因为拿着PADD而没有背在身后，肩膀仍然习惯性地绷出严肃的折线，浑身上下都散发着距离感。若Jim是Uhura，大概会因Spock完全的无动于衷而大受打击。  
  
       但事实上他可一点没这种困扰。Spock从来不会对他无动于衷。  
  
       发现Spock的视线敏锐地看向了站在教室后门的自己，Jim微微一笑，耸耸肩，示意不用在意他。  
  
       “我相信我们已解决了你的问题，我建议你应该专注于它，以便有着更高的熟稔掌握度。”Spock的发言结束了谈话，Uhura离开时眼神复杂地看了Jim一眼，一个语言学专家实在是太敏感了，Jim则回以无辜的微笑。  
  
       嘿，没什么可生气的吧？他和Spock又没在谈恋爱。  
  
       还没。  
  
       Spock从讲台上走下来，“我并未预料到你会提前6.4分钟到来。”  
  
       “哦，我没你那么准时。”Jim离开门框，站直了身体，Spock已来到面前，那股距离感也消失得无隐无踪，即使在公共场合，他对于Jim也没有个人领域意识。  
  
       “我改好了，所以特地想要当面来向你请教。”Jim的笑容变得真心，“还有我参考了你打包给我的资料，那个很有帮助，谢谢。”  
  
       Spock看着他，“你的论文由我指导，我理应提供适当的帮助。”  
  
       有时候Jim会觉得这种说法方式古怪地可爱，他在递过自己的PADD的时候故意擦过Spock的手指。Spock如他所料的停顿了一下，才接了过去。  
  
       这完全是Jim偶尔发现的，当他们手指因漫不经心的失误摩擦而过的时候，Spock的表情总是很微妙，他会看向Jim。  
  
       他常常看着Jim，但这个时候会有点不同，其中有点不一样的热度。  
  
       那总让Jim嘴唇发干，他觉得那……非常的动人。  
  
       所以这成了Jim的乐趣，好像一个只有他们了解只需要他们默许的游戏，在不远的将来到来前暂且聊以止渴，或许对于心灵接触型的种族来说，肌肤相触确实是很私密的事，可是说到底碰碰手指而已，这没什么大不了吧？  
  
*  
  
       至于Jim终于理解到瓦肯人有特别的接吻方式时是不久之后的事。他盯着Amanda和Sarek互相摩擦过手指，从旁观的角度来看他才发觉这个动作有着别样的缠绵意味。  
  
       Jim好半天才问出口，“你爸妈是在干嘛？”  
  
       “那是非常亲密的行为。”Spock镇定地解释，“可以理解为人类社会习俗中的接吻。”  
  
       Jim沉默了半晌，颇有点无语地垮下肩膀，“你打算什么时候告诉我？”  
  
       “我看不出影响，因为我们并未做过标准的。”Spock回答，并起的两指划过Jim的，缓慢地做了个示范。  
  
       愉悦的小小火花在两人皮肤下绽开，接着Spock微不可见地抿起嘴角，Jim看不出那算不算一个被逗乐了的表情，或者单纯地只是开口的预示，“你现在已经知道了。”  
  
       还有什么好说的呢，他只能给瓦肯人的天然黑跪了。  
  
       Jim深切地认识到他还有许多关于瓦肯的知识需要学习，当然，他也有很多人类的知识要告诉Spock。  
  
2  
       McCoy就对于Spock的感觉十分复杂。他就是不喜欢这种看起来不近人情的家伙，高高在上的样子好像随时都在用眉毛看人。  
  
       他也打从心底不想要和这人扯上关系，好吧，McCoy承认他看Spock不自觉地会带上特别挑剔的眼光，那场听证会对此肯定做出了卓越贡献。而且一想到Jim还跟这个人有着莫名其妙扯不清楚的诡异关系，他就头疼，不仅是学校规定的问题，还有瓦肯人对于自身的资料永远那么含糊其辞，天晓得这帮通灵尖耳朵的心灵感应到了什么程度，Jim会不会被乱搞脑子？身体会不会受到影响？他既然能对那么多东西过敏，谁知道他的神经会不会对这个过敏？而且那个瓦肯教官又到底在想什么？  
  
       总之每一个瓦肯人看起来都不像好人，Spock特别不像。  
  
       只是在后面那犹如地狱的项目重建中，Spock确实给予了McCoy他们不少帮助。这不真的是Spock的责任，但他却主动地参与了进来。瓦肯人是精力旺盛得过分还是天生责任感高到令人发指？  
  
       McCoy仍然不喜欢他，却不得不没那么甘愿地感谢他。所以在项目结束时他对于Spock的印象分终于勉强加了十分。  
  
       粗略地计算现在已经有了负90分。  
  
*  
  
       毕业典礼中McCoy又高兴又焦虑，因为他既要离开这满是小屁孩的学院，又要开始长期待在毫无安全感可言的太空了。冗长的上将讲话之后McCoy习惯性地开始向指挥系的学生走去，他最近忙得昏天暗地和Jim就没见几次面，或许他们今晚能一起去喝一杯，庆祝苦难的结束和另一个苦难的开始。  
  
       然而人群中并没有Jim的身影，McCoy神经质地朝教官的座位看过去，简直没有出乎意料地，他没看到Spock。  
  
       这也许就是个巧合，也许是McCoy眼神不好没找到人，也许就是他想多了。  
  
       McCoy死死皱着眉站在原地半天，思考着他到底能上哪里搞到瓦肯人的详细信息，和人类交往的那部分。  
  
       毕竟要真的发生了他最不想看到的事，他至少得确定Jim的身体和思维都是安全的。  
  
       McCoy对于Spock的印象分至此跌至负190分。  
  
       这是迁怒，他明白。  
  
       但是他乐意。  
  
*  
  
       Pike知道这不是玩玩儿的。  
  
       因为瓦肯人不玩玩儿。  
  
       面对刚刚从外太空回来就来找他的Spock，Pike简直头疼欲裂，面部肌肉几乎不受控制地想要抽搐，“你再说一遍。”  
  
       Spock还是那副波澜不惊的模样，虽然脸上微妙地摆着‘我不懂人类为什么总要让别人做无谓的重复’的表情，他仍然按照要求重复了一次，“我认为将我和Kirk中尉的私人关系清楚地报告给你是应该的，上将。”  
  
       Pike有种无法言语的感觉，“私人关系？你们什么私人关系？”  
  
       “以人类习惯的语言来形容，我们正处于恋爱关系中。”Spock极快地看了一眼Pike，补充道，“星际舰队的章程中高级军官之间的交往不受限制，上将。”  
  
       没打算在这点上做出反驳，反正没人能在背规章制度的方面赢过Spock，Pike盯着他，“什么时候开始的？”  
  
       “我们并未违反学院规定，在Kirk中尉毕业之后才建立的此种关系。”Spock顿了顿，“我将他视为我的链接伴侣，而在下一个假期中，我们会一起前往瓦肯。”  
  
       不太清楚链接是啥玩意儿，Pike不自然地笑了笑，“去干什么？”  
  
       “按照瓦肯习俗。”Spock解释道，“我们需要在我祖先的土地上完成链接仪式。Kirk中尉对这项安排并无异议。所以我已通知我的父母及族人，他们将在三个地球日后开始做安排。”  
  
       Pike觉得要不然就是自己听错了，要不然就是Spock的口气里真的带着一股没掩饰住的愉快。  
  
       链接，仪式。  
  
       他好半天说不出话来，也许他搞不清Spock所说的习俗，可这怎么听怎么这么有既视感？  
  
       “你是说。”Pike逐字逐句地反问，“你们会有一场婚礼。”  
  
       他说完之后又重新咬了一次那个单词，“婚礼？”  
  
       Spock偏过头，似乎考虑了一会儿，“这将比人类的婚礼更为坚固。”  
  
       “哦。”Pike的音调和PADD屏幕一样平，“所以你们确实会有一场瓦肯婚礼。而你顺便还告诉我你们不会离婚。”  
  
       缓慢而坚定地，Spock点了点头。  
  
       Pike抬高声音，“那么你的未婚夫呢？为什么只有你一个人来打报告？”  
  
       未婚夫这个单词似乎取悦到了Spock，他的眉毛挑得没那么厉害了。Pike扯扯嘴角，“回答问题，还有，未婚夫只是讽刺。”  
  
       “以人类的……”  
  
       “回答问题。”  
  
       Spock顶着Pike的瞪视道，“Kirk中尉想要在我们链接后再告知你，但我认为鉴于你对Kirk中尉的关心，提前告知你是符合逻辑的，上将。”  
  
       这句话多少安慰到了Pike，可一想到Jim还想来个先斩后奏，那点安慰的作用也就不够看了。  
  
       但是，天啊，还有谁比他更清楚Jim有多固执么？也没有人比他更明白Jim有多需要一段稳定的亲密关系，然而偏偏那孩子在这种事情上太过敏感。同时充满渴望和怀疑，这或许是Jim会有狗屎一般的恋爱史的原因。  
  
       没有人能抵抗Jim Kirk的渴望，那种渴望赋予了他与众不同的脆弱的魅力，但当别人想要倾其所有给他时，他却退缩了，满是怀疑地看待对方。  
  
       就算这是无意识的，但也无疑是一种出自自我保护的背叛。他们爱他，所以在被背叛了之后也那么恨他。  
  
       Pike叹了口气。  
  
       他只是不知道，为什么会选择Spock。而Spock这么一个井井有条的瓦肯人，又怎么会选择了杂乱无章的Jim。  
  
       抬头以锐利的视线重新打量Spock，Pike感到一阵不可思议，不过正因为不可思议，这其中就充满了些难以言喻的命运意味。  
  
       就是那种“冥冥之中”的感觉，Pike想，除此之外真的无法解释了。  
  
       “你对Jim知道多少？”Pike的声线不再绷得那么紧，“你已经知道了他父母的事情了。我想告诉你，童年的时候Jim有点自毁倾向。”  
  
       Spock抿了抿唇，神色更加严肃了，“确实，他已然告知我。Winona女士的行为非常令人……遗憾。”  
  
       Pike很意外，Jim从不提起那段往事，对他也不例外。  
  
       看来……结婚果然不是开玩笑啊……  
  
       想到这里，Pike心中同时涌起微妙的欣慰和古怪的失落，他早就从Mike那里得知Jim的情况，他自个儿也经常和Jim保持着联系。Jim表现得很好，那是终于完全摆脱过去阴影而展现出的光彩，如果Spock在此之中做出了贡献，或许Pike该为此感谢他。  
  
       Pike轻咳了两声，“直到今天Winona和Jim的关系也很疏远。”  
  
       有时候他对于Winona不得不有些怨言，她不应该让自己的儿子变成这样，“在George过世之后Winona就不再联系我们，我也理解，她需要时间从这一切里恢复。出于尊重我没有去打扰他们，直到有个人通知我Jim有一场听证会，原因是他开着一辆车想要冲下悬崖时，我才发现事情已经这么糟糕了。”  
  
       虽然直到最后他也不知道到底是谁主动联系了他，因为他到达的时候据Jim说已经离开了，而Jim不知道是年纪太小还是由于发生了太多事也记不清了。不过这个细节Pike没打算和Spock说，“在我带Jim回家之初，他可比现在难以相处十几倍。所以如果他有什么地方惹到你，他常常不自觉地就会惹到别人，特别是……和他有特殊关系的人。”  
  
       Pike观察到Spock明显对他提到Jim过去的情人感到不适，挑了挑眉，他的神色肃然了起来，“我希望你能对他耐心点，好么？我不想这么说，但是，听着，就算你是大使的儿子，舰队里最优秀的军官之一，如果有必要，我也可以做点什么。”  
  
       “上将。”在几秒钟的安静之后，Spock开口，说的却不是关于Pike那绝不是开玩笑的威胁，“根据观察，我并不认为Kirk中尉是‘难以相处’的。在Enterprise号上的共事中，舰员们对他的评价颇高。Williams舰长对Kirk中尉，请允许我引用他的原话‘十分满意’。”  
  
       Pike在这次会面中首次露出了真正轻松的笑容，不过那笑容也转瞬即逝，“很好。”  
  
       略微挑起了眉角，Spock显然不是很明白这个形容词所指的是什么，但他并没有问出口。Pike也没想再多说，事情比他想象中好太多了。  
  
       当然，他还是得找Jim好好“聊聊”。  
  
       这小混蛋，瞒得也太紧了。


End file.
